My servant, my lady
by FloxTai
Summary: UKxFEM!US. La vida da muchas vueltas, y así le pasó a Emily, que junto a su hermano Alfred, por consecuencia de una decisión tomada por externos, terminaron como sirvientes en una de las mansiones más lujosas de Inglaterra: La mansión Kirkland. ¿Qué otros personajes estarán allí? ¿Quién será el jefe de ambos? ¿Tendrán buena relación con él?.
1. Y todo comienza

¡Hola a todos! :D Esta vez traigo un fic **Uk x Fem!Us.** Hace bastante tiempo que quería escribir una historia relacionado con ellos dos y bueno, al fin me vino la inspiración y las ideas. Espero les guste. Lo pensé lo mejor posible, lo mejor que me puede permitir mi cerebro medio dañado (?).

Bueno, sin más bla bla los dejo con el capítulo.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, desgraciadamente.**

¡Aquí va!

* * *

Siempre vieron a su padre como el ser más maravilloso. A su madre, como una de las mejores.

Crecieron junto a las sonrisas de ambos, padre y madre, quienes con esfuerzos sobrenaturales intentaban hacerlos felices. Ese era el propósito que los progenitores compartían.

Nunca los vieron tristes ni apenados, siempre se mostraron alegres junto a sus dos hijos. Emily y Alfred crecieron llenos de cariño, sin mucho dinero, pero llenos de amor.

Para ambos, su padre era un ejemplo a seguir. Siempre bondadoso y amable. Un hombre decidido y que siempre entregaba una sonrisa, la cual, se vieron obligados a dejar de ver. Y no fue solo aquello lo que les arrebató el destino y cierta decisión, sino que nunca más los vieron a ver, ni Alfred, ni Emily, a sus padres.

Fue de esa forma que tuvieron que comenzar a vivir con rostros nuevos el día a día, en un país que no conocían, con personas de distinta cultura y carácter. Así fue como comenzó lo que los hermanos llamaron ''mala suerte'': _La llegada a la mansión Kirkland._

Ambos hermanos se hallaban fuera de la mansión frente al gran portón, el cual les daría acceso al jardín y luego a la ya mencionada vivienda. Aquel era inmenso y tenía decoración en forma de flor, la cual estaba muy bien forjada.

El hermano mayor, Alfred, tomó la mano de su hermana pequeña, Emily, quien parecía no estar lista para el gran cambio que les esperaba una vez atravesaran la puerta.- ¿Lista?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la rotunda negación de su hermana.

-No quiero entrar-

-Vamos Emy, hazlo por nuestro padre- Mala idea la de Alfred darle aquella razón.

-¿Él, quien me envió aquí?- preguntó mirando directo al suelo, con cierta frialdad- No gracias.

-Sabes que si no hacemos esto no tendremos de qué vivir, ¡Por favor!. Si no quieres hacerlo por mi padre, hazlo por mí- y se quedó mirándola, por si conseguía respuesta, pero la chica no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con su padre y la manera en que había terminado…

_-Emily, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y para Alfred…-_

_-¡Entonces déjanos aquí!-_

_-Si se quedan conmigo no vivirán. Ya no tenemos dinero, todo fue destruido, y lo único que quiero es que sigan vivos y estén seguros. Por eso, deben partir…-_

_-¡No no! ¡Me quedaré!-_

_-Querido, deberías contarle la verdad-_ quiso intervenir la madre.

_-¿Verdad sobre qué?-_ preguntó Emily mirando algo molesta a su padre.

_-Está bien…-_

Un joven de cabello rubio algo nítido, peinado hacia atrás, y ojos celestes, los cuales al verlos se podía notar claramente que aquel que los poseía era alguien decidido, correcto y frío, fue quien los recibió con una reverencia y les dio paso para que se adentraran a la mansión.

Un largo camino los unía a ambos, a la residencia y al portón, pues en aquella zona se hacía ver lo que era el jardín. Un gran, enorme y bello jardín. Bien adornado con piletas de distintos tamaños, rosas rojas y de otros colores. Todo estaba muy bien cuidado e inspiraba aire de realeza. Alfred observaba todo con curiosidad, mientras que Emily mantenía sus ojos clavados al suelo, mirando como sus pies daban el paso a paso que cada vez acortaba más el camino y la acercaban a su destino no deseado.

_Desde siempre han sabido que somos pobres, y a nadie le gusta ese estilo de vida. Aunque siempre se han criado de esa forma considero que no es justo para ustedes. Junto a tu madre hicimos todo lo posible por cambiarlo, pero todos los trabajos nos fueron negados y no teníamos un peso. Un tiempo después nos llegó la segunda bendición. Tú Emily, y no podía permitir que mis dos hijos no tuvieran qué comer…_

- Hermano, ahí viene Ludwig- comentó algo animado en una especie de susurro, habiendo corrido la cortina para mirar a través de la ventana, uno de los hermanos de cabello castaño, el cual en aquella zona tenía un rulo misterioso que no se bajaba por nada del mundo.

-Tsk, qué molestos…- Se quejó el hermano mayor, el cual de mala gana fue hasta el portón de la mansión para tomar la manilla del lado izquierdo, mientras que su hermano, siempre con ánimo, tomó la del lado derecho.- Vamos, anímate- le dijo Veneciano, a lo que sólo recibió un suspiro molesto por parte de su hermano ante su petición.

-¿Ya están aquí?-Apareció de la nada, preguntando entre ansioso y malévolo, cierto personaje el cual sus rasgos físicos eran particulares. Ojos de un rojo muy fuerte y cabello plateado.

-¡Así es~!- Respondió el menor de los otros hermanos.

_Por eso, tuve que tomar una decisión. Una que quizás no les guste saber, pero ténganlo por seguro que fue por el bien de ustedes…_

Emily, sujeta a la mano de su hermano, con su vestido negro el cual, si bien no tenía mucho adornos y estaba algo desteñido y sucio, estaba ''diseñado'' a su manera, pues no tenía mangas, porque se las había arrancado, y el largo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla porque lo había cortado. Alfred, quien vestía unos simples pantalones negros, los cuales le quedaban algo pequeños, junto con una simple camisa la cual llevaba suspensores, dio un apretón a la mano contraria antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

_Tuve que…_

Provino un sonido fuerte.

_Robar…_

Y las puertas se abrieron…

* * *

Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? Me gustaría recibir reviews para saber si debo o no subir el segundo cap. Quizás haya sido medio latero pero después se pondrá bueno, lo aseguro.

Espero les haya gustado, Bye :D


	2. ¿Dónde está el Señor?

¡Hola a todos, otra vez! :D Aquí está el segundo cap, para lo que querían~ Mi idea es ir actualizando cada semana. Ojalá sea posible aquello y que el colegio no me lo haga imposible e_é Sino, me veré en la obligación de quemarlo y bueh, eso es cuento aparte (?) Sin más blabla incohetente... ¡Los dejo con el segundo capítulo!

* * *

…_._

_Tuve que…_

Provino un sonido fuerte.

_Robar…_

Y las puertas se abrieron…

Al abrirse ambas grandes partes de la puerta, los dos quedaron fascinados y sorprendidos con la gran vista que tenían para admirar y deleitarse. Incluso Emily, quien no había demostraba interés en ningún momento.

Si pudiesen resumir en una palabra todo lo que sus ojos captaban, esa sería elegancia, o quizás lujo, o también refinado, ¡En una palabra no se podía simplificar todo lo que observaban! Primero, el suelo era de mosaico hidráulico decorado con flores de forma particular, las cuales parecía que atrás tuviesen un sol, creando un efecto de ''llama'' alrededor de aquellas. Las paredes, de un color rojo oscuro, tenían en ellas cada cierta distancia medida sin ningún centímetro de más o de menos, cuadros pertenecientes a la época y de retratos familiares, los cuales tenían bellos marcos dorados colgados a la perfección.

Si daban un par de pasos más se encontrarían con la bestial escalera. A simple vista se le calculaban más de treinta escalones, los cuales eran de un suave blanco crema que al centro poseían, sobre ellos, una gran alfombra del mismo rojo que las paredes, hasta el último escalón. El peldaño de abajo era el más grande. El que lo seguía, era un poco más pequeño, y el que seguía, otro poco más pequeño, y así disminuía el tamaño hasta llegar a la mitad, en donde hacia arriba, eran todos iguales. La baranda de la escalera estaba hecha con hierro bien trabajado, por lo que poseía una forma especial la cual se repetía a lo largo de la escalera, obteniéndose una impresión muy atractiva y refinada de esta.

En el techo, había un gran candelabro dorado con cristales colgando de las curvas de este. Y no era el único candelabro de la mansión, pues en las demás habitaciones estaban presentes también.

Demasiado, simplemente les parecía excesiva la cantidad de lujo que desprendía la mansión. Además, había que agregarle que el par de hermanos nunca había visto algo así. Para Gilbert, Lovino, Veneciano y Ludwig, quienes trabajaban también como sirvientes, menos este último, ya era parte de lo cotidiano.

Se cerraron ambas partes del portón, una más rápido que la otra, lo que produjo un sonido que a Emily y a Alfred asustó, pero que de Ludwig sólo llamó la atención, y todo ya que a uno de los hermanos encargados se le soltó la manilla porque se descuidó.

-Hehe, lo siento~- se disculpó natural el más joven, como si realmente no se sintiera culpable por ello y ya estuviese acostumbrado a decirlo.

-Eh, Veneciano, deberías estar más atento con lo que haces- Fue el llamado de atención que el hermano mayor hizo al que había provocado aquel estruendo, mientras que Emily y Alfred sólo se limitaron a observarlos y a escuchar. Ludwig llamó nuevamente la atención de los dos muchachos recién llegados- Tú- miró a Alfred- Irás con Gilbert, Veneciano y Lovino. Te harán entrega del uniforme, y usted- ahora sus ojos se dirigieron a Emily- Irá con las sirvientas que la están esperando un poco más allá. Dentro de quince minutos nos encontraremos aquí mismo, eso es todo- .

Terminadas las instrucciones el alemán se retiró de aquel escenario, dejando a los cinco chicos, esclavos de un silencio incómodo el cual, cierto personaje no tardó en quebrar, y no porque se sintiese obligado a hacerlo, sino porque era su naturaleza. Gilbert colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Alfred, lo cual llamó la atención de este- Vamos amigo, sígueme- dijo con su característica voz raposa, y algo confundido, no sin antes mirar a su hermana como señal de despedida, el americano fue tras de él, seguido por los dos hermanos, estando uno de ellos muy animado y el otro, bueno, hastiado como siempre. Incluso, antes de partir había soltado un suspiro de cansancio… Algo muy propio de él.

Las sirvientas se acercaron a Emily para llevarla a la habitación y hacerle entrega del uniforme. Se dedicó a mirarles los vestidos que estas llevaban y, para su gusto, eran horribles. Y lo peor sería que tendría que llevarlo día y noche.

-Aquí está- bien doblado estaba el terno que entregó Gilbert a Alfred. Este último le echó un vistazo. Lo desdobló y examinó, mirando desde arriba hacia abajo- Heey, no está tan mal- concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha, la cual desapareció al fijarse en un pequeño pero notable detalle en el uniforme del prusiano- ¿Porqué llevas esa cruz?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿esta?- sonrió entre arrogante y orgulloso al ver la pequeña cruz que llevaba en el bolsillo del pecho del terno- Es porque soy awesome y soy el mejor sirviente- Finalizó con una sonrisa altanera.

-Falso- rebatió el que siempre parecía hastiado.- Sólo es un estúpido adorno que usa cuando el señor no lo está vigilando- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que se vendrían reclamos por parte del otro- Sólo tienes envidia, kesesese~-.

-¿Envidia de una tonta cruz?... Si, cómo no.

-Así es~ No puedes resistirte ante la belleza de la cruz y de quien la lleva. Por eso nos molestas-.

-Me da igual-.

-¡Obviamente no! kese~-

-Si-.

-No.

Y así se quedaron discutiendo un par de minutos, y ninguno de los dos parecía que se daría por vencido. Veneciano, con cuidado, se acercó hasta Alfred para proponerle algo- No dejaran de discutir por un buen rato, así que vamos al baño para que puedas cambiarte, ¿si? – comentó son su ánimo de siempre, y luego de eso, ambos se retiraron, dejando al par para que continuaran con su disputa.

-No usaré eso- retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se oponía ante lo propuesto por las sirvientas.

-Por favor, debe hacerlo- insistían estas, pero Emily no, no quería ceder- ¡Es horrible! ¡Es demasiado largo y feo!- y lo único que hacían esas palabras, era molestar más a la sirvienta- No me interesa. Póngase el uniforme o tendrá problemas con el Señor- y se reflejaba en su rostro una expresión dura y fría, para ver si de esa forma, la chica entendía, pero fue imposible. Dijeran las cosas que dijeran, hicieran las amenazas que fueran, pusieran un rostro cualquiera, Emily no quería dar respuesta afirmativa para colocarse aquel traje de sirvienta victoriano.

-Está tardando- dijo algo impaciente el alemán.

-No se preocupe, ella llegará- respondió para tranquilizarlo, Alfred.

El grupo de sirvientas traía a Emily de brazos y piernas ya que, además de tener que colocarle el uniforme a la fuerza, tampoco quería reunirse en el lugar acordado. Ambos, Ludwig y Alfred, observaban sorprendidos la escena, pues la chica parecía que estuviera loca con toda la rabieta que venía haciendo- Con permiso- todas hicieron una reverencia, al por fin, dejar a la muchacha con los dos que la esperaban.

-Bien, comencemos- ordenó Ludwig, esperando ser seguido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó en susurro el hermano mayor.

-Quiero irme- fue la simple respuesta que dio su hermana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que no podemos Emy- respondió algo apenado su hermano, pues detestaba ver a su hermana de esa forma: triste y molesta.- Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo- aseguró, asintiendo, su hermano. El rubio peinado hacia atrás llamó la atención de ambos al toser, por lo que comprendieron que debían seguirlo para comenzar el recorrido. Subieron la gran escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso, el que tenía ciertas habitaciones y algunos cuadros de retratos familiares.

-La mayor parte del segundo piso corresponde al Señor. Aquí está su dormitorio, le sigue la biblioteca y más allá está su sala de estar. Y las otras habitaciones aparte del cuarto de baño, son para guardar sus regalos.

-¿Regalos?- preguntó curioso el de lentes.

-Así es. El Señor es alguien muy querido y todos los días recibe regalos de los ciudadanos, más de niños que de personas adultas-.

Ella sólo escuchaba '' bla bla bla'', ya que se había detenido a observar uno de los cuadros, uno que le llamó bastante la atención por cierta característica. Su hermano se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Emily, por lo que fue hasta ella para llevarla y seguir el recorrido- ¿Qué pasa Emy?- preguntó preocupado su hermano. Emily, aún con la vista pegada, como si estuviese hipnotizada, levantó su mano para señalar- Mira sus cejas- soltó una pequeña risa- Son horribles- dijo mientras aumentaba su risa y se pegaba al pecho de su hermano para no ser vista por Ludwig mientras se burlaba de aquella característica. Él rubio seguía hablando, hasta que notó la ausencia de los dos muchachos. Para llamarlos, nuevamente tosió, logrando que volvieran.

-Sus habitaciones están en el primer piso, junto a la cocina. Síganme para mostrarles.

Los tres bajaron peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar otra vez al primer piso, en donde se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, zona en donde estaba ubicada la inmensa cocina, la cual, tenía a su lado un breve pasillo que luego se dividía en dos más, los cuales daban a varias habitaciones. Aquellos eran los dormitorios de todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en la mansión.- Tú usarás la habitación nueve que está del lado derecho- dijo señalando hacia aquella dirección, instrucción que fue dada para Alfred- Y usted, la habitación siete… ¿Hm? ¿Dónde ha ido?-

-¡¿E-emy?!-

Salió corriendo de la mansión hasta llegar a la parte trasera del jardín, para que al menos se demoraran unos segundos más en encontrarla. No quería aceptar la realidad, de ninguna manera. ¡No quería ser sirvienta! Y menos de alguien a quien no había visto. Y es más, ¿dónde estaba el tal ''Señor''? Ni se había presentado para recibir a sus nuevos sirvientes. Qué descortés.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó dando un puñetazo contra el pasto, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas por rabia, y además, porque el golpe le había dolido.- Papá… Si te interesaba nuestro bien, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?..-

-Una señorita no debería utilizar esas palabras.

Frunció el ceño, pues nunca antes había escuchado esa voz… Levantó la vista y poco a poco se fue haciendo clara la imagen, pero, lo que fue clave para el reconocimiento de aquel extraño fue una cualidad muy particular, ya que esas cejas no pasaron desapercibidas por los ojos de Emily…

* * *

Seeh... Me quedó un poco largo pero que es la inspiración hace mucho y bueno, ya ven lo que pasa (?) ¿Críticas, amenazas, cartas de amor? (?) Lo que sea por review :D Sería... lindo recibir al menos uno porque en verdad eso es lo que me motiva a seguir, sino pues, no lo sigo y fin xD

Hasta la próxima semana! :D


	3. El Señor, órdenes y desastre

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Aquí les traigo el tercer cap recién salido del horno. Me fue más difícil escribir este ya que aquí entran todos los personajes en acción y manejo más a unos que a otros, pero bueno, esto fue lo que salió :3 Espero les guste uwu

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero algún día sí.**

¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

…

Frunció el ceño, pues nunca antes había escuchado esa voz… Levantó la vista y poco a poco se fue haciendo clara la imagen, pero, lo que fue clave para el reconocimiento de aquel extraño fue una cualidad muy particular, ya que esas cejas no pasaron desapercibidas por los ojos de Emily…

-¿Qué hace ahí?- preguntó con cierta gracia el extraño mientras le tendía una mano, gesto amable propio de él. Pero a pesar de aquello, Emily no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ni siquiera articular palabra alguna, y no porque fuera realmente apuesto y la dejara sin habla, sino que esas cejas… ¡Esas cejas! ¡Ella las había visto antes!... Claro, en los retratos dentro de la mansión. ¿Sería él a quien denominaban, ''Señor''?

- Eh… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó este, comenzando a cuestionarse la actitud algo extraña de la menor al no recibir respuesta. Esta se colocó de pie sin la ayuda que le fue ofrecida y dio un paso hacia adelante para quedar más cerca del contrario.

-¿Son reales?- preguntó intentando arrancarle las cejas, bastante curiosa para comprobar si no se trataba de alguna broma o algo que fuera similar a un adhesivo.

-¡P-por supuesto que lo son!- dijo levemente alterado el mayor, pues no es algo común que alguien a quien no se conoce se pare en frente de ti, y cuestione la realidad de tus cejas… Es más, hasta suele ser extraño… Muy extraño.

Tomó las manos de la chica cuidadosamente para apartarlas- ¿Por quétendría que ser de otra forma?- cuestionó.

-Es que son gigantes- afirmó ella con una risita mientras las apuntaba- Nunca había visto unas iguales- y se acercó más, insistiendo en querer visualizarlas porque en realidad que no parecía asimilar el tamaño de aquellas…

-Y-yo no les encuentro nada de extraño- dijo retrocediendo un paso el muchacho, pues la cercanía que aquella chica estaba teniendo con él lo incomodaba un poco, más porque en su cultura el acercamiento no era algo común.- Oh, disculpa mis modales- retrocedió otro paso más para tener el suficiente espacio de realizar una reverencia - Soy Arthur Kirkland, encantado- y terminando su presentación, volvió a incorporarse. Emily, con una ceja levantada y totalmente extrañada de ese comportamiento que le resultaba algo inusual, simplemente tomó la mano contraria para saludar.

- Soy Emily, Emily Jones- y estrechó ambas, sonriente y algo bruta en el trato. Arthur estaba levemente desconcertado con aquella conducta, pues en su país las damas normalmente no saludaban así a los caballeros… Ella debía de ser una especie de dama proveniente de otro planeta.

-Por cierto, eres una de las sirvientas que debía de llegar hoy, ¿verdad?- consultó agradable, a lo que esa expresión fue reemplazada casi al instante por una que denotaba confusión, ya que la mueca de aburrimiento que mostró la muchacha al escuchar aquella pregunta le provocó el cambio.

-Si algo así- comentó con desinterés el cual se vio acompañado de un suspiro- Se supone que debería estar dentro esperando la llegada del ''Señor''- rodó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, cruzándose de brazos luego y cerrando sus ojos- No quiero- comento esta vez, sonando algo más débil.

-¿Qué es lo que no desea? – preguntó este, queriendo estar al tanto del problema para saber si podía dar solución al malestar de la menor, ya que a él le preocupaban y le importaban sus sirvientes, pero esta sólo le respondió- : Entrar…

_-¿Robar?...- cuestionó, sin poder creerlo mientras miraba bastante enojada, a su padre._

_El padre sólo asintió- Pero fue por una buena causa, por favor no te enfades._

_-Basta, no quiero seguir oyendo._

_-Por favor, Emily…- suplicó, con tanta pena el padre, que simplemente a Emily le significó más enojo. Su padre era su punto débil, y ante él no podía negarse. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su progenitor al darse cuenta que su hija le daría una oportunidad de ser escuchado._

No sabía Arthur, si debía o no preguntar la causa. Justo al momento en que iba a articular palabra, la chica lo interrumpió diciendo- Como sea. Me escaparé y veré cómo me las arreglo.

-Espere- dijo de inmediato, firme- No puede hacer eso. Digo, es una sirvienta y trabaja aquí. No puede decidir sin consultarme.

-¡No quiero servirle a nadie!- levantó la voz la chica- No quiero tener que estar obedeciendo órdenes, tener que estar sirviéndole a alguien que no conozco, hacer lo que me pidan sin poder dar mi opinión. Al diablo, ese Señor se quedará sin un sirviente- Y terminando de dar sus razones, se retiró.

Arthur sólo había alcanzado a alzar uno de sus brazos en señal de pedirle a la chica que se detuviese, pero no se pudo explicar el por qué no pudo hacerlo. Quizás su condición de caballero le impedía discutir con una dama. Quizás en ese momento su voz se había ausentado, y podría así, inventarse mil excusas para evitar darse cuenta de la verdad. No se había atrevido a detenerla.

_Sólo nos quedaba una única opción para salvarnos de toda esta situación. Por eso, pedí prestado dinero a un amigo para realizar un viaje en barco hacia Inglaterra, un país no muy lejos de aquí. Apenas llegué comencé a buscar una casa la cual se viese lujosa y fuera de fácil acceso. Así fue como encontré la mansión Kirkland…_

Caminaba y sin rumbo. No sabía a dónde a ir, y claramente la mansión no sería una de sus alternativas. Por cierto… ¿Qué se creía ese cejón? Venir a mandarla como si se tratara de… Un momento. Arthur Kirkland, cejón, retrato, Mansión Kirkland, y el '' No puede decidir sin consultarme'' se repetía constantemente dentro de su cabeza… ¡Él era el señor! ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! Y encima le había dado a conocer su plan de escape… Aunque quizás eso no fuese tan malo. En esos momentos Emily reconoció que el trato que había mantenido con él no había sido de los mejores, así que quizás por eso la despedían. Misión completa. Emily, eres brillante.

-¡Emily! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!- decía mientras se acercaba, su hermano Alfred, quien la tomó de un brazo cuando ya se halló a su lado.

-Hermano, me iré- mencionó con cierto dejo de alegría- ¡Me van a despedir!-y hasta dio un pequeño salto de alegría, y su hermano, estaba totalmente desconcertado con aquella conducta. Al fin tenían un techo bajo el cual vivir. Un hogar estable, y su hermana, además de ser bipolar, se andaba alegrando porque la iban a despedir. Estaba claro, era un fenómeno.

-Emily…- suspiró pesado su hermano- Ya te lo expliqué… - colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana- No podemos irnos. No tendríamos dónde ir, y no quiero que vivamos en la calle.

-Al, no pienso servirle a nadie- le refutó cortante, su hermana.

-Hazlo por mí, por favor.

-¡Alfred no quiero!- y al ver que a los ojos de su hermana comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas, solamente por rabia, la abrazó, de alguna forma para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Emily, hagamos algo- propuso.- Si el Señor te regaña te protegeré. Si te mira feo le arranco los ojos. Si te pide órdenes de mala manera lo golpearé, y, si es muy gruñón, nos iremos. ¿Qué dices?- concluyó la petición con una sonrisa.

-Es cejón- dijo medio murmurando.

-¡Cierto! - rió al recordar el retrato de la mansión- Si es muy cejón entonces le raparemos las cejas- y sintió que su hermana había reído, aunque muy leve, pero lo había hecho- Entonces, ¿qué me dices?- y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ella antes de dejarse ver, se secó las lágrimas y, entregándole una leve sonrisa le respondió-: Hagámoslo.

Luego de eso entraron nuevamente a la mansión, Alfred abrazándola con sólo un brazo, queriendo que así se sintiese protegida y además, para hacerle saber que estaría con ella a pesar de todo.

Al entrar se encontraron con Ludwig, que también los había estado buscando hace unos minutos. Le pidió, amablemente a la rubia que no volviera a escaparse, que habían estado todos muy preocupados intentando encontrarla. Después de las disculpas –obligadas- por parte de la chica, entregó información sobre la llegada del Señor, que no tardaba y que estaría ahí para darles los cargos dentro de pocos minutos, y justo al terminar de decirlo las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, dejándose ver en medio de esta a Arthur Kirkland, el Señor.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, a lo que todos los demás respondieron al mismo tiempo ''Buenas tardes Señor''. Seguido de eso, algunos sirvientes continuaron con sus quehaceres, mientras que algunos se formaron al lado de los jóvenes hermanos.

-Quería darles la bienvenida a los dos nuevos integrantes que se unen hoy a nuestro grupo de trabajo, que en realidad es una familia. Continuaran en los mismos cargos. Veneciano y Lovino en la puerta, Gilbert el que prepara y ordena mis cosas. Tú-refiriéndose a Alfred- tendrás el deber de limpiar y ordenar mi sala de estar, y usted, Emily, será quien me lleve las comidas a la mesa. Es todo, pueden retirarse, y bienvenidos- concluyó con una sonrisa, a lo que los más antiguos respondieron ''Si Señor'', palabras que fueron acompañadas con una reverencia.

-¿Ya te conoce?- le preguntó Alfred a su hermana, refiriéndose al británico.

-Sí. Se acercó cuando me vio en la parte de atrás del jardín- comentó sin mucho énfasis.

-Es verdad que tiene unas cejas enormes- le susurró- Por un momento pensé que me aplastarían.- Su hermana hizo los esfuerzos más sobrenaturales posibles para no reírse a carcajadas en medio de la lujosa mansión. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó los siguientes dos dedos que van después del pulgar arriba de sus cejas, y entre ella y Alfred se quedaron molestando a su Señor unos buenos minutos en los cuales no cesaron en reír. Gilbert estaba realizando casi las últimas tareas que le correspondían aquel día, hasta que se vio detenido por todo el espectáculo que estaban realizando y de la forma en cómo se reían. Y entendió de inmediato de quién se burlaban. Sonrió, pareciendo como si tramara algo.

-¡No soy el único que lo piensa!- fue lo que exclamó pero para sus adentros, teniendo en cuenta que luego tendría una charla con aquellos dos hermanos.

Fue oscureciendo y algunas estrellas se podían visualizar en los grandes ventanales que tenía la mansión. Por ser su primer día, Alfred y Emily no hicieron mucho. Sólo les indicaron algunas reglas básicas que debían seguir en cuanto a comportamiento. Eran más de las once y las luces de la mansión comenzaron a apagarse. Era hora de que todos los sirvientes fueran a dormir.

-Buenas noches Emily, descansa- besó la frente de su hermana como forma de despido.

-Buenas noches hermano, descansa- le dio un gran abrazo el cual se prolongó más de lo normal, en cierta parte por lo nerviosa que se sentía Emily a lo que le esperaba mañana: Un día de trabajo. Entró a su habitación, se colocó el enorme vestido para dormir que le dieron- el cual detestó por parecer de abuelita- y se metió a la cama para descansar al fin. Había sido un día agotador el cual estuvo cargado de emociones, pero, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-Vamos Emily- dijo desesperado su hermano mientras no cesaba en tocar la puerta.

-Han pasado diez minutos y el Señor continua esperando su desayuno- dijo algo incómodo el de ojos rojos.

-¿Y si ya le sirvió el desayuno? ¿Ve~?.

-Es imposible Veneciano. Si fuera de esa forma el Señor no estaría… -Se asomó para mirarle el rostro- Así…- dijo con un muy pequeño dejo de susto.

-¡A-ah! El rostro del Señor está cambiando- presionó con aquellas palabras el de voz rasposa.

-¡Y encima tiene cerrado con llave!- reclamó Alfred- ¿Cómo es posible que no despierte con todo este ruido?

-¿V-veneciano?- preguntó Lovino, pues no se dio cuenta el momento en que este había desaparecido- ¿Dónde estás?- alzó más la voz.

-E-el Señor…- Por la desesperación, Gilbert comenzó a tocar la puerta también, acompañando a Alfred en esta acción. Habían visto al Señor molesto, y no querían presenciarlo una vez más, aunque para Alfred sería la primera.

-Aquí está la llave- dijo, siempre con su sonrisa, el del rulo especial.

-¿D-dónde estabas Veneciano?- preguntó entre molesto y preocupado, su hermano.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-consultó, sorprendido, Gilbert.

-Fui a pedirle una llave a Ludwig. El tiene una copia de todas las habitaciones~

Y sin dejar que dieran más explicaciones, Alfred le arrebató la llave de las manos para dirigirla a toda velocidad a la cerradura, y así fue. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a su linda hermana aún durmiendo. No esperó más y comenzó a moverla para lograr despertarla, pero lo único que logró fue que la bella durmiente le diera la espalda y se cubriera por completo con la ropa de cama. Suficiente. Miró a los demás y asintió. Los tres entendieron la señal. Lovino y Veneciano arrancaron la ropa de la cama, y Alfred con Gilbert sacaron a Emily de esta, uno tomándola de los brazos y el otro de los pies. Lo único que consiguieron fue a la bella durmiente furiosa.

-¡Tengo sueño, déjenme dormir!- y no dejaba de dar patadas hasta por si hacía falta. El pobre Gilbert se fue con varias patadas en el estómago y, por no mencionar, en zonas muy cercanas a lo delicado.

La llevaron hasta la cocina, en donde la dejaron de pie frente a una gran bandeja que contenía el desayuno del Señor inglés. La chica abrió sus ojos como plato, pues había recordado que debía de servirle las comidas del día.

-¡Esto pasa por quedarte dormida!- la regañó su hermano- Ha esperado diez minutos así que si te regaña lo tienes merecido. ¡Ahora ¡ve!.

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar. Tomó la bandeja –que estaba pesada- y corrió todo el salón principal –pasando en frente de la bestial escalera- y apenas atravesó la puerta que daba a la gran mesa en donde estaba el Señor, tropezó, y gran parte del desayuno no terminó en el suelo sino que sobre el inglés. Ahí estaba, pan, huevo, algunos vegetales, su té, todos sobre el cuerpo del Señor…

* * *

...¿Y qué tal? ¿Muy malo? xDDDD Todas las opiniones por reviews. Ah si, quería agradecerles por ello porque en verdad eso es lo que a uno la motiva a seguir escribiendo uwu y me encantan las amenazas para que siga escribiendo, así que Kyary, gracias y te amo (?) xDDDD

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! :D


	4. ¿Será posible, más desastre?

¡Hooooola nuevamente! :D El cuarto cap, recién terminado. Si tiene algunas fallas en la redacción o en la ortografía, mis disculpas. Terminé de escribirlo algo apurada, y supongo que durante la semana me daré el tiempo de corregirlo.

Espero con todo mi negro corazón (?) que les guste uwu

**Hetalia no me pertenece~**

****¡Ahí va~!

* * *

…

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar. Tomó la bandeja –que estaba pesada- y corrió todo el salón principal –pasando en frente de la bestial escalera- y apenas atravesó la puerta que daba a la gran mesa en donde estaba el Señor, tropezó, y gran parte del desayuno no terminó en el suelo sino que sobre el inglés. Ahí estaba, pan, huevo, algunos vegetales, su té, todos sobre el cuerpo del Señor…

Levantó su cabeza lentamente y se sorprendió de no ver los alimentos esparcidos por el suelo, pero, a medida que sus ojos se dirigían a la figura inglesa, pudo notar que se veía extraño, y claro, cómo no si toda esa comida estaba sobre él. Susto fue lo primero que experimentó, y luego se le añadió algo de miedo.

-Lo siento…- dijo incómoda por lo que había causado, aún en el piso. Y a pesar de sus disculpas, el inglés sólo le mostró la palma de su mano en señal de que guardara silencio mientras le negó con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa leve que mostraba molestia. Por la otra parte, el británico se guardó unos cuantos insultos los que claramente no le dirigiría a una… algo así como una dama. Era un caballero, siempre correcto, y si manejaba insultos lo hacía cuando la situación era extrema y así lo ameritaba. Ese era su lado B. ''Es su primer día, mejorará, no la regañes'' se repetía a regañadientes mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba calmarse. Acudieron a la escena, los otro cuatro que se habían encargado de sacar a Emily de la cama. Habían presenciado aquella desgracia habiendo pasado el mayor de los suspensos. No sabían cómo reaccionaría el Señor, y antes de que todo comenzara a ponerse peor, asistieron a las dos víctimas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alfred mientras que junto a Veneciano colocaban de pie a la chica, a lo que recibieron respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señor?- preguntó el de voz rasposa, sonando notablemente preocupado al verlo tan ''tranquilo'' después de tal hecho. Mientras esperaba respuesta le fue quitando comida que tenía en su ropa, hombros y otras partes, acción que se vio acompañada de Lovino, el cual ayudaba pero en silencio.

Arthur, haciendo una señal con sus manos, hizo que sus sirvientes se detuvieran.

-Gilbert prepárame un baño. Los demás, limpien este desastre.- y terminando de dar las órdenes, se retiró. Todos lo observaron hasta que el inglés cerró las puertas de la habitación del comedor. Nadie tenía mucho que decir ni qué aportar. El silencio comenzaba a tornarse incómodo, pero no para todos, sino que sólo para Emily, quien esperaba los regaños de todos y especialmente de su hermano. Escuchó un suspiro lastimoso, el cual sabía que provenía de él.

-Entonces, ¿entiendes? ¿Que tienes que levantarte temprano?.

-Nadie me lo dijo- se excusó algo amurrada la chica.

-Vamos Emily, sabías que tenías que hacerlo. ¿O querías que todos los sirvientes fuéramos a despertarte?.

-¡Lo olvidé lo olvidé!- respondió algo alterada- Pero, no pasará nunca más. ¡Lo prometo!- aseguró con una sonrisa segura- Es el primer día y todo se perdona, ¿no?.

Todos se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos de lo dicho por la chica, intercambiando algunos suspiros de derrota y encogidas de hombros. Emily pudo percibir el aire de resignación, y por supuesto que no le agradó.

-Vamos. Echando a perder se aprende- y es como si con sólo decir aquello se hubiese tratado de un discurso al cual sólo le faltaron los aplausos. Lo dijo inspirando tanta sabiduría, que hasta se vio acompañada de una sonrisa muy positiva y, el toque final, una guiñada de ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emily~- dijo sonriéndole y brindándole su apoyo, Veneciano.

-No me sorprende - dijo rápido y más para sí mismo Gilbert, aunque con su voz rasposa no pasaba desapercibido. Recibió una mirada molesta proveniente de Lovino, por lo que entendió que lo había escuchado y que debía de prepararle las cosas al Señor, por lo que se retiró.

Los dos pares de hermanos que estaban en la habitación se organizaron para limpiar. No tardaron mucho, pues tenían a su favor ocho manos que hicieron terminar todo más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Pasaron las horas y el día fue avanzando. Cada sirviente se encontraba en su posición ejerciendo su respectiva labor, menos Emily, la cual se encontraba haciéndole compañía a su hermano mientras este aseaba y ordenaba la sala de estar del británico.

-Hermano, ¿Nos darán algún día libre?- consultó de casualidad.

-Supongo que sí. Todos los empleados tienen al menos uno. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Para saber si algún día podré salir de aquí para conocer lo de afuera- cerró sus ojos y suspiró- Esto es similar a una prisión, ¿no lo crees?.

-Yo no lo considero tan malo- le dirigió la mirada- Si algún día quieres salir, puedes decirme y nos escapamos en la noche, ¿qué dices?.

-Suena bien- le sonrió leve.

-Por cierto hermana, deberías estar alerta porque la hora de comer del Señor se acerca. No quiero que te regañe. Anda, ve.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó asustada la chica dejando la habitación inmediatamente. Bajó esos mil escalones lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó al último y miró hacia su costado para comprobar que en la habitación del comedor el Señor no estuviese esperando, se alivió que así fuera. Al menos era un avance. Ya no le entregaría el almuerzo tarde, pues estaría pendiente.

-Al parecer Emily está muy ocupada~ Hehe~- comentó con gracia Veneciano, el cual había observado todo desde la puerta, su lugar de trabajo, en donde siempre estaba.

-Más o menos- respondió con una risita al final Emily.

-No te preocupes, al menos faltarán unos diez minutos para que aparezca- añadió el hermano de Veneciano.

Emily caminó hacia ellos para acortar la distancia que había desde la escalera hasta la puerta y así, no tener que alzar demasiado la voz para hablar.

-Una pregunta. ¿No se aburren de estar todo el día de pie junto a la puerta? ¿No les resulta agotador?- consultó curiosa.

-Para mí es divertido~ aunque muchas veces preferiría tomar una siesta~.

-Para mí es igual de molesto que todo- respondió simple el hermano mayor.

Emily sólo asintió. Se llegaba a sorprender un poco sobre lo diferente que eran aquellos hermanos. El menor, siempre sonriente, mientras que el mayor parecía estar molesto la mayoría del tiempo…

-O-oye tú… El Señor- le señaló con la cabeza.

Emily giró su cabeza y ahí estaba ya sentado el inglés. Fue a la cocina rápidamente para ir a buscar la bandeja, la cual estaba ya sobre una mesa, con toda la comida para el británico. La tomó cuidadosamente, estando constantemente atenta a que ninguna cosa se le cayera. No otra vez.

Gilbert no pudo evitar sentir algo de inseguridad al verla llevar esa bandeja, por lo que no resistió a ofrecerle ayuda. No quería que la misma situación se repitiera una vez más.

-Kesesese~ De seguro cometerás el mismo error de antes. Deja que el asombroso yo te ayude- ofreció sonriendo arrogante, pero no recibió respuesta, pues Emily estaba demasiado concentrada, avanzando con el mayor de los cuidados.

-V-vamos, no tienes que ignorarme si trato de ayudarte- comentó esta vez sonando más preocupado, pero otra vez el silencio fue su respuesta de que estaba siendo ignorado. Siendo algo más fuerte que él, la preocupación lo obligó a seguir de cerca a la chica, y cuando pasaron frente a la puerta, recibieron ánimos por parte de Veneciano. Avanzando lento pero seguro, Emily por fin llegó a la habitación del comedor en donde dejó lenta y cuidadosamente la bandeja. Arthur, observó toda la operación cuidadosamente, analizando cada movimiento de la chica. No quería otra vez tener comida sobre su cabello.

-Gracias- fue lo que respondió el inglés cuando ya el plato estaba sobre la mesa.

Emily se quedó mirándolo, estando atenta por si recibía alguna otra órden.

-Puedes retirarte.

Y así lo hizo acompañada de Gilbert.

-¡Lo hice!- fue lo que exclamó inmediatamente apenas salieron, dándole un abrazo al que tenía a su lado más que nada por la emoción, dirigiéndose hacia Veneciano para hacer lo mismo. Este se extrañó por unos segundos, pero no le fue tan importante de todos modos, ya que la chica pareció olvidarse fácilmente de todo.

El día continuaba avanzando, y así fue acercándose lentamente la tarde. Emily, que llevaba la bandeja con los platos vacíos hacia la cocina, vio que los cuatro sirvientes, entre ellos su hermano, se dirigían hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir.

-Alfred, ¿Dónde vas?.

-Vamos al mercado. El Señor nos encargó una lista de las cosas que debemos comprar para la cena- terminó con su sonrisa habitual, la cual desapareció al ver lo enojada que estaba su hermana.

-¡Y no me avisas!.

-Emily, puedes acompañarnos- le propuso Veneciano- ¡Será divertido~!.

-¿D-de verdad?- quiso tener la aprobación de todos, aunque si le decían que no, iría de todos modos.

-Por mí no hay problema- respondió el de ojos rojos.

-Me da igual- opinó Lovino, y así, fue a dejar rápidamente la bandeja a la cocina para sumarse al grupo e ir a comprar al mercado.

Tantas cosas nunca antes vistas… Puestos de verduras, de comida, de utensilios, de todo. Lo que a uno se le antojara, ahí estaba, en el mercado. No dejaba de mirar todo fascinada y parecer una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones. El mercado se encontraba al lado de un bosque, por lo cual se creaba un extraño pero agradable ambiente. Quería verlo todo al mismo tiempo, comprar cosas, pero lamentablemente no podía, pues solamente había que comprar lo de la lista. *****

-Veamos… Carne, condimentos, ensaladas, verduras y fruta fresca. Eso es todo- repasó Alfred.

-Yo sé donde conseguir verdura y fruta fresca- comentó Lovino, pues era como un don. Sabía seleccionar siempre lo mejor cuando se trataba de ese tipo de alimentos- Síganme.

-Alfred, quiero eso- con una mano jaló la ropa de su hermano y con la otra señaló el objeto.

-¿Para qué quieres alfileres?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo dámelos, por favor- insistió esta, a lo que su hermano cedió y le entregó luego, una bolsita con alfileres.

-Este es un buen tomate- comentó con una muy ligera sonrisa Lovino luego de haber olfateado la fruta que tenía en sus manos.

-Este es el mejor- dijo Gilbert mientras levantaba uno con sus ojos cerrados, solamente para hacerse el genial- Y es porque el grandioso yo lo eligió. Kese~

-No es así- negó el que era experto- Ese está negro.

-¿Eh?- al mirarlo pudo comprobar que las palabras del contrario eran ciertas-¡Se puso negro porque tú lo miraste!- quiso excusarse- Cuando mis geniales manos lo sostenían estaba tan rojo como el fuego.

-¿Oh? Un gato~ Ven aquí, ven aquí~ ¡O-oye, no te vayas!- y el menor de los hermanos, el del rulo misterioso, fue tras un gato que se cruzó de suerte en el mercado. Veneciano tenía una debilidad por ellos, pues vez que veía uno, sentía la necesidad de acariciarlo.

-¿V-veneciano?- se preguntó su hermano- ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Veneciano!- y se fue tras él.

-He nacido con varios dones, y uno de ellos es volver grandioso todo lo que toque- seguía hablando solo, el albino- Si lo deseo, este tomate negro puede volver a estar rojo, así que no eres el único que puede elegir buena fruta, ¿entiendes?... ¿L-lovino?...- y por fin se dio cuenta, que estaba hablando solo- ¿D-dónde se fueron todos?- consultó mientras intentaba buscarlos con la mirada.

Todos estaban dispersos. Veneciano persiguiendo un gato, Lovino intentando alcanzarlo. Gilbert intentando encontrar a alguien, y Emily con Alfred no se daban cuenta aún que estaban sólo ellos dos.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano!- lo abrazó fuerte la chica- No desearía nada más, solamente esas flores.

-¡No vas a convencerme!- se resistía el hermano- Te he comprado cinco tipos de flores diferentes y otros adornos, ¿para qué quieres más? Basta Emily.

-¡Aaaaalfreeed!- y comenzó a hacer berrinche. Su hermano no lo podía creer, y tampoco podía creer que cada vez que su hermana hacía eso, el caía y siempre cedía. Terminó por comprarle las flores que quería, negando con su cabeza luego.

-¡Oigan! Por fin los encontré- ambos escucharon una voz rasposa, y no tardaron en identificarla- ¿Tienen idea de dónde están los demás? No logro encontrarlos.

-¿Se fueron?- preguntó algo sorprendida Emily al no darse cuenta que en verdad, no estaban allí.

-¡Vamos a buscarlos!- dijo enérgicamente, por alguna razón, Alfred- Esta es una misión que sólo nosotros podemos cumplir.

En vez de cuestionarse aquella extraña actitud aventurera, comenzaron a buscar a los otros dos hermanos inmediatamente, pues la tarde ya estaba comenzando a desaparecer y se avecinaba, la noche.

Mientras, en la mansión, sentado en el comedor estaba un inglés, el cual, había perdido completamente la paciencia.

-¿Dónde diablos está mi té?- preguntó enfadado al primer sirviente que vio.

-Lleva en la cocina más de media hora- le respondió este.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo traen?.

-La señorita Emily debe llevarlo.

-¿Y dónde está?- El joven sirviente guardó silencio unos segundos mientras le comunicaban algo- Al parecer salió con los otros cuatro- Arthur suspiró pesadamente, y lo último que se le escuchó exclamar fue:

-¡Emily!

El trío continuaba en la incansable búsqueda de los hermanos. Habían recorrido el mercado al menos tres veces. Preguntaron a vendedores si los habían visto, y todos respondieron que no. Con la gente fue lo mismo. Lo único que les quedaba revisar, era el bosque.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Alfred al despegar sus ojos del suelo. Estaba siguiendo las huellas que según él eran de Veneciano.

-No es como si fueras detective… -comentó algo cansado Gilbert, que ya comenzaba a aburrirse de no encontrar al par. Emily estaba en otro mundo. Intentaba mientras caminaba, acortar el vestido de sirvienta con los alfileres que tenía. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Alfred y Gilbert corrieron sólo un poco más adelante ya que habían escuchado las voces de Veneciano y Lovino. Ahí estaban los dos, en un hoyo. Si, en un hoyo, y era profundo, pues se trataba de una trampa para cazar, sólo que en vez de tener a un animal, habían caído dos hermanos.

-¿C-cómo… sucedió?.

-Estaba persiguiendo a un gato y no me fijé en la trampa y caí~ Mi hermano quiso ayudarme pero terminamos cayendo ambos, hehe~- respondió Veneciano a la pregunta que había hecho Gilbert.

-Maldición, tardaron bastante- reclamó Lovino en voz baja.

Emily continuaba intentando acortar el vestido ya que lo detestaba, y mientras, seguía caminando, sin mirar dónde pisaba. Alfred y Gilbert dejaron de mirar al par de hermanos para cerrar sus ojos y pensar en alguna idea para sacarlos, y Emily seguía avanzando. Fue en eso, que por no estar mirando, terminó por caer al hoyo también, raspándose la rodilla contra la tierra. Cuando Alfred y Gilbert miraron, ya no había dos personas, sino tres.

-¡Emily!- gritó su hermano- ¡Cielos, fíjate por dónde caminas!.

Pero ella no le rebatió, pues estaba pendiente de los leves dolores que sentía en ciertas partes de su cuerpo tras la caída.

-¡Tengo una genial idea!- dijo el de ojos rojos- Toma mi mano- y se acercó al borde de rodillas, estirando con máximo cuidado su mano. Veneciano intentó tomar la mano, pero no alcanzaba. Además, Gilbert estaba tan al borde, que ya no eran tres personas allá abajo, sino cuatro. Alfred era el único que quedaba arriba, y la única esperanza de todos. Si caía, era el fin.

-¡Yo me encargaré de salvarlos, no se preocupen!- y queriendo dárselas de héroe, saltó para caer dentro del hoyo y según él subirlos a todos, pero claro, no se había dado cuenta de que su ''gran idea'' tenía un pequeño y gran error. Todos estaban abajo y Alfred era su única esperanza. Estaban perdidos, ya no había salvación. ¡Se quedarían ahí para siempre!.

-Tengo una idea- dijo siempre pacífico, a pesar de la situación, Veneciano- Podríamos gritar ''ayuda'' todos juntos y así de seguro nos escucharán.

-Es lo único que nos queda- lo apoyó su hermano.

-Si no funciona, tranquilos. Yo me encargaré de salvarlos- propuso Alfred, a lo que todos le respondieron ''no'' inmediatamente.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres minutos gritando y pidiendo ayuda, creyendo por un momento en que no serviría y que estaban perdidos, pero, una persona logró acercarse y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Era un milagro, en simples palabras era eso, y todo pareció brillar cuando minutos después, todos al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de algo y gritaron:

-¡Señor!.

Exacto. A Ludwig le había llegado la noticia y por medio de él Arthur se enteró. Eran sus sirvientes y no los dejaría botados para siempre ahí, así que consiguió una escalera con cuerdas y la amarró al árbol más cercano para luego dejarla caer dentro del hoyo en donde se encontraban todos. El primero en salir fue Alfred. Luego siguió Emily, aunque con bastante dificultad, pues le dolía y ardía la rodilla. Lovino, al darse cuenta que los ojos de Gilbert se estaban aprovechando de la situación y que estaban mirando algo que no debían, le dio de codazos.

-No mires.

-N-no estoy mirando nada.

Luego, siguieron los otro tres que quedaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó en forma general el inglés.

-Todos bien, pero la única que salió herida fue Emily- respondió Veneciano.

-¿Qué te hiciste?.

-Sólo me raspé la rodilla, no es nada.

Ludwig, siempre educado, se colocó de espaldas frente a Emily y se inclinó, de forma que le daba a entender que la cargaría para que no tuviera que caminar. Emily, totalmente enternecida con aquel gesto, aceptó y se subió a su espalda.

-Bueno- suspiró el inglés- Supongo que es hora de volver.

Y todos obedecieron. Todos juntos se devolvieron a la mansión, intercambiando diálogo sobre cómo había sucedido todo, riendo en algunas ocasiones al recordar las escenas.

-Voy a tomar un baño- dijo Emily a Alfred una vez que se encontraban ya en la mansión.

-¿No vas a curarte eso?- le preguntó este.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- y sonriéndole, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Supongo que tendremos que dejar la cena para mañana- comentó entre resignado y divertido el inglés- Tomaré un té antes de bañarme y luego, a dormir.

-Enseguida iré a preparar el cuarto- dijo el albino.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

Los sirvientes se despidieron de él, y Alfred se quedó esperando a Emily fuera de su habitación para darle las buenas noches.

Arthur, después de haber bebido su té, subió las escaleras para buscar algunas toallas y llevarlas al cuarto de baño. Se extrañó a medida que se iba acercando, pues escuchaba el sonido del agua correr. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sus ojos vieron que una delicada pero herida pierna se asomaba para salir de la ducha. Emily, cubierta con una toalla, se quedó quieta y con sus ojos pegados sobre los del inglés. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin intercambiar palabra alguna…

* * *

...¿Qué tal? ¿Aburrido, bueno, no tan bueno? :D Todo por review 3 Gracias de verdad a las/los que siempre comentan uwu Son mi inspiración a seguir esto, y hoy me acostaré tarde por subir el cap para ustedes, así que hmp (?)


	5. Afinidad y confusión

¡Hoooola de nuevo! :D He aquí otro cap. Espero les guste, aunque lo dudo porque lo escribí con bastante sueño, y cuando eso ocurre, suelo escribir cosas incoherentes y medias aburridas, así que si leen ''pene'' por ahí, no se asusten (?). Sin más bla bla, los dejo.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero el mundo si.**

¡Ahí va!

* * *

Arthur, después de haber bebido su té, subió las escaleras para buscar algunas toallas y llevarlas al cuarto de baño. Se extrañó a medida que se iba acercando, pues escuchaba el sonido del agua correr. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sus ojos vieron que una delicada pero herida pierna se asomaba para salir de la ducha. Emily, cubierta con la toalla, se quedó quieta y con sus ojos pegados sobre los del inglés. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin intercambiar palabra alguna…

Por su parte, Arthur no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se quedó paralizado. Él nunca había visto una figura femenina, claro, no en tal condición y situación. Por un lado era extraño, pues siendo un caballero debía de disculparse y salir, dejándola completamente sola, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, o no quería moverse… No reaccionó hasta cuando la americana comenzó a moverse, sigilosa para alcanzar el suelo y tomar de ahí, uno de sus zapatos, y fue por cosa de suerte y de algunos centímetros, que el zapato no dio en la cara del inglés. Fue con aquella acción que tomó conciencia de que habían estado al menos unos diez segundos mirándose, ah sí, y que debía retirarse.

El delicado rostro de muñeca de Emily había pasado a convertirse en algo similar a Medusa –mitológicamente hablando-. Hasta el cabello se le erizó, aunque bueno, eso fue parte de lo que Arthur vio.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ,VETE!.

-¡L-lo siento!- dijo Arthur mientras intentaba cubrirse, y al mismo tiempo, retirarse.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño se quedó mirando al suelo, asimilando lo ocurrido. Había visto a una de sus empleadas en una situación bastante particular, de acuerdo. Se la había quedado mirando durante algunos segundos sin despegarle los ojos de encima, correcto. Se había disculpado y la había dejado sola, entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Emily saliendo de la ducha?... Quizás la impresión había sido mucha. Claro, eso de seguro era, pero un momento… Emily estaba equivocada. Ella fue la que entró a su baño, al de Arthur, y él estaba en lo correcto, pues le pertenecía. Los sirvientes tenían sus propios baños. Quizás se había confundido. Quiso aclarar la situación, por lo que, abrió la puerta y entró nuevamente.

-Disculpa, pero este es mi-

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡VETE!- dijo histérica Emily mientras lo empujaba para finalmente sacarlo del baño y poder quedar sola y tranquila.

No había caso, tendría que tomar el baño mañana por la mañana. Se habían apoderado de SU baño, y para colmo se trataba de ella. Imposible sería entrar, pues claro estaba que saldría lastimado y además, no quería oír más gritos.

Resignado, sensación que se vio acompañado de un suspiro, se retiró hacia su habitación para descansar. Mañana hablaría con Emily y se disculparía por todo lo sucedido. Por la otra parte, Emily no podía dejar de sentirse algo enojada e incómoda a la vez. Nunca, ningún chico la había interrumpido y tampoco visto así. No podía sacarse la imagen de Arthur de la cabeza, pero ella tenía motivos, pues estaba enojada, y no dejaba de pensar en él y enojarse aún más, calificándolo en su mente como pervertido, mal educado, sucio, aprovechador, y cosas por el estilo. Terminó de vestirse y de hacer todas las cosas necesarias para ir a dormirse de una buena vez. Mañana seguramente mantendría una distancia de al menos diez metros hacia el inglés. ¿Cómo le entregaría sus comidas? Ahí ella se las arreglaría, pero estaba decidida a no acercársele.

Era extraño que amaneciera soleado, o que al menos las nubes permitieran proyectar algunos rayos a la gran bola de fuego. Aquellos pareciera que fueran con intención directa de despertar al inglés, y así lo hicieron. Cualquiera los maldeciría, pero en el caso de Arthur no ocurrió así. Lo hicieron abrir sus ojos junto a una sonrisa. Cuando Arthur se levantó, ya todos sus sirvientes estaban en pie y trabajando. Al bajar las escaleras intercambió palabras de saludo con los que se fue topando, entre ellos Lovino y Veneciano, los que siempre estaban en la puerta. Cuando entró al comedor se sorprendió al ver que la bandeja estaba ya servida. Se acercó algo extrañado, lentamente, hasta que se sentó. Se preguntaba si la comida tendría veneno o algo por el estilo, ya que recordaba el rostro de la chica y no tenía registro de alguna que se hubiese visto tan enojada como la de ella. Le dio miedo, de verdad, llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca, o tomar un sorbo de té. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿Qué tal su desayuno?- preguntó una de las sirvientas encargadas de la limpieza.

-A-ah… Bien, gracias, como me gusta- le respondió con una sonrisa fingida, a lo que la sirvienta le devolvió aquella y se retiró. El tartamudeo inicial se había debido a que claramente se dio cuenta que Emily no había sido quien dejó ahí el desayuno, y que además hizo cambios de deberes con otra sirvienta. Terminaría de tomar desayuno e iría a hablar con ella. Debía disculparse como todo caballero.

_Todo era muy majestuoso y lamentablemente no tuve el tiempo de admirarlo. Entré por el jardín trasero y una de las ventanas del segundo piso estaba abierta. Escalé como pude y di con una gran y amplia habitación. Tampoco tuve el tiempo de observarla y sólo me dediqué a buscar un lugar que tuviese dinero para ayudar a mis hijos…_

-¡Alfred, ven a ver esto!- le gritó desde el primer piso.

-Espera un momento~.

-¡Apúrate!- insistió esta.

Logró de todas formas que su hermano bajara antes de terminar las labores. Al llegar al primer piso la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Pensó que quizás se trataba de una broma.

-¿Emy? ¿Dónde estás?.

-Aquí- Parecía que la voz, algo profunda y fingida por parte de la chica, provenía de algún lugar, y así lo comprobó cuando se acercó y se fijó en una pequeña habitación que estaba algo aislada al lado izquierdo, si se miraba de frente, de la gran escalera. Era una habitación que estaba algo escondida y que pasaba desapercibida por la decoración de plantas y muebles que se hallaban ahí, impidiendo su visibilidad, pero Emily al ser tan curiosa y por meterse en donde no debía, terminó por encontrar aquella habitación, que para la sorpresa de ambos, estaba desierta. No había nada, salvo mucha suciedad. Emily estaba muy entusiasmada, pero Alfred, al momento de entrar, no entendía el sentido de tal felicidad, después de todo, era sólo una habitación.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que querías mostrarme?.

-Esto Alfred- dijo refiriéndose a la habitación- ¿No lo entiendes? Este puede ser nuestro escondite secreto- le comentó feliz- ¡Y será sólo nuestro!.

-¿Un escondite, eh?- interrogó con cierto interés su hermano.

-Podremos hacer de lo que sea. Incluso hablar mal de ese cejón- comentó aún molesta.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de mudarnos aquí?.

-¿Mudarnos?.

-Podríamos hacer algunas de las cosas como en los viejos tiempos- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡P-podrías… contarme esas grandiosas historias antes de dormir!- y con ideas que siguieron proviniendo de ambos, concluyeron que aquel sería su gran escondite secreto, y que se verían ahí por las noches, cuando nadie tuviese la posibilidad de verlos. O cuando se tratara de una emergencia.

Los deberes no podían quedar sin realizarse. Fue por eso que ambos salieron de su escondite, sin fijarse que había cuatro ojos sobre ellos. Los de Lovino y Veneciano, quienes los habían observado desde el momento en que entraron hasta en el cual salieron, porque ni ellos tenían en cuenta la existencia de aquel par de metros no habitados.

-Emily y Alfred descubrieron algo interesante, ¿verdad?- preguntó con entusiasmo, el menor de los hermanos.

-N-no no sé a qué te refieres amigo mío- intentó tapar Alfred aquella curiosidad por parte del otro la cual amenazaba con dejar al descubierto su escondiste.

-Alfred- dijo Emily con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que Veneciano era alguien de fiar, y que hasta él podría unírseles- Acércate- hecho presa por la curiosidad, el del rulo misterioso se acercó y pudo comprobar por sus ojos, el gran escondite secreto que ahora tenía el par de hermanos.

-¡Uwa! ¡Es genial~!.

-¿Cierto que si? Además, mañana será nuestra primera reunión- aclaró orgullosa la chica- Le pondremos el nombre y crearemos nuestra clave, después de todo es secreto- le guiñó un ojo esta a Veneciano.

-¡Suena fabuloso~! ¿Puedo unirme?- el chico del rulo demostró tanto entusiasmo, que Emily y Alfred accedieron de inmediato. Ya no eran dos integrantes, sino tres. Y a medida que transcurriera el día, se darían cuenta que se sumarían dos más.

Después de acordarlo, cada uno se fue a terminar de una vez por todas sus deberes. Veneciano se colocó en su lado correspondiente de la puerta, comentándole luego la idea a su hermano. Este no demostró demasiado interés, o eso quiso aparentar. Más adelante, ni idea tenía que terminaría pisando de todas formas, aquel escondite.

Alfred estaba a punto de terminar de limpiar la sala de estar. Gilbert estaba retirando las cosas del baño que había dejado el Señor, y Emily estaba terminando de limpiar el comedor. No se percató al instante de la presencia de cierto individuo, que este al hacerse notar, la hizo tomar su escoba y colocarla a la defensiva. Exacto, se trataba del inglés.

-Aléjate- ordenó enojada la chica. Arthur mostró la palma de sus manos, dando a entender que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer daño. A pesar de aquello, Emily no bajó la guardia.

-Por favor Emily. ¿Puede escucharme al menos?.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo y es suficiente- Le refutó esta de inmediato.

-No quise interrumpirte ni mucho menos entrar. Si hubiese sabido que estarías dentro, no hubiese ingresado. Aunque bueno, se trataba de mi baño así que…

-¿Entonces no estás arrepentido?- por cómo lo preguntó la chica, sintió un aumento en su enojo, a lo que retrocedió un paso para que de alguna forma se sintiera más tranquila.

-Sólo quiero decir que ambos tenemos algo de culpa. Tú por entrar a mi baño y yo por…-calló. Si daba realmente su razón, sin duda sería golpeado. Para su suerte, Emily habló de inmediato.

-Usted fue quien entró al baño de las sirvientas- le dejó en claro con voz alta- Pervertido.

-Espera un momento- quiso pausar el inglés para analizar- ¿Ludwig no te mostró completamente la mansión? Vaya, tendré que hablar con él luego- suspiró leve- Los sirvientes tienen baños separados. El mío pertenece al segundo piso. El de ustedes, está en el primero, cerca de sus habitaciones- finalizó con una leve sonrisa amable, pensando que así estaría aclarada la situación. Pero Emily no hacía más que confundirse y al mismo tiempo, odiar esa sonrisa.

-¿Y todo eso es cierto?- de a poco, comenzó a ceder.

-Claro. ¿Acaso cree que entré para observarla a usted?... Disculpe, pero no soy un pervertido- aclaró haciendo luego una reverencia. Emily dejó de tener la escoba en guardia, y mientras lo observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, aguantándose las ganas de gritar y de golpearlo. De un momento a otro se había vuelto caballero, claro, ¿Y por qué esa vez en el baño se quedó mirándola y no reaccionó hasta cundo le tuvo que tirar un zapato?... Sabía que el británico era un pervertido, aunque intentase ocultarlo con el mejor de los argumentos. Fue por eso que salió de la habitación bufando irritada, además, se sentía como una tonta, pues se había equivocado de baño ¡y todo por ser despistada!.

_Dicen que el que busca siempre encuentra, y así fue como di con una caja fuerte. Estaba cerrada y tenía candado, y no sé si la suerte estaba de mi lado ese día, pero habían sobre un escritorio unas llaves, las cuales sirvieron para abrir la caja. Encontré ahí, cantidades impresionantes de dinero. Las guardé de inmediato en los bolsillos de mi ropa y bajé por la ventana, pensando que la operación estaba completada…_

En el transcurso de la tarde no ocurrió nada novedoso. Todos se tomaron un descanso el cual correspondía a su horario de almuerzo. Luego de eso, manos a la obra otra vez. Alfred dejó toda la sala de estar en perfecta e impecable condición. Todo donde tenía que estar y sin suciedad. Él mismo se felicitó y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, hasta llamó a Emily para que viera cuánto se había esforzado. Aquella lo felicitó dándole palmadas en la espalda, y luego ambos bajaron para quedarse hablando con Veneciano sobre su escondite.

-Emily, te recuerdo que debes retirar las cosas del comedor- le recordó la sirvienta encargada de la limpieza del primer piso. Alfred se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuan despistada podía llegar a ser su hermana, pues esta se había olvidado de cumplir una labor tan simple como aquella. Después de hablar con la sirvienta, quedaron de acuerdo en que volverían a sus deberes originales. Por eso Emily nuevamente tuvo que recoger los utensilios de la mesa. Horror fue el que se llevó al ver el comedor repleto de platos sucios, servicios de cocina por todos lados, vasos y algunas tazas de té… ¿Y ella tendría que retirar todo eso? Pero primero, ¿Habían alimentado a toda una manada? ¿Qué significaban tantos platos y tanto de todo?. Resignada, comenzó a colocar algunas cosas sobre la pequeña bandeja que tenía. Cuando ya se vio repleta, comenzó a caminar, lento, concentrando toda su atención en las cosas de la bandeja, en que ninguna cayera, y se encaminó hacia la cocina, que en esos momentos se veía al menos a cien metros de distancia. Avanzaba lenta pero segura, recibiendo el apoyo de Veneciano cuando este la vio.

-¡Emily, eres asombrosa!.

-¡Emily! ¿N-no necesitas ayuda?- ofreció algo asustado, sin querer acercarse, Alfred.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- ofreció, siempre con su no buen humor, el mayor de los italianos, pero respuesta no recibieron, pues toda la concentración de Emily estaba focalizada en la bandeja, y era tal, que no le daba para responderle a alguien más. Gilbert, observador de la situación, quiso demostrarles a todos que podía ser más asombroso que ella, porque si, escuchó cuando Veneciano le dijo que era asombrosa y él simplemente se sintió ofendido. Él era el único asombroso de la casa. Nadie más podía serlo. Fue así como queriendo demostrar sus habilidades, sostenía dos bandejas de servicios y demases. Así se fue acercando hasta casi llegar a su lado.

-Con permiso, las dos bandejas y yo debemos pasar- comentó con su voz rasposa Gilbert, quien le sonrió demostrando burla. Emily se detuvo, y al mirar las dos bandejas intentó no reírse.

-Creo que es difícil cuando llevas un plato y un tenedor por bandeja, ¿no?- sonrió de medio lado- Adelante, los dejo pasar- y se hizo a un lado. Los tres espectadores intentaban aguantarse la risa, hasta Lovino había reído un poco. Avergonzado, ''el grandioso'' intentó buscar alguna excusa para salvar su orgullo de aquella situación.

-No soy lento como una tortuga.

-¡Cualquiera es lento si tiene una montaña de cosas!- eso le había molestado. Detestaba que le dijeran ''lenta'', en todos los sentidos.

-Chicos, los lavaplatos nos tomamos el día libre, por lo que les toca lavar a ustedes. El Señor salió y volverá dentro de una hora, intenten tener todo listo para cuando él llegue- fue lo que una voz masculina, proveniente de uno de los lavaplatos les informó. Emily y Gilbert se quedaron mirando, ambos enojados, transmitiéndose sólo por la mirada, el inicio de un desafío. Ambos se apuraron en llevar las cosas del comedor hacia la cocina, mientras que los otros tres se impresionaban de lo que podía llegar a provocar las ganas de ganar.

Cuando ya todo el lavavajillas estaba repleto, los cinco comenzaron a limpiar y a lavar platos y tenedores. Emily y Gilbert se miraban fugazmente mientras lo hacían. Ninguno de los dos quería perder, y el que lavaba más y en menos tiempo, ganaba. Sin querer, mientras el albino lavaba, le tiró algo de espuma a la chica. Esta lo miró indignada y le devolvió la espuma, pero mezclada con agua, mojándole algo del traje de sirviente. Emily rió, pero poco duró, pues el de ojos rojos le tiró una mayor cantidad de agua, mojándola más, lo que fue causa directa de guerra.

-Alfred- dijo esta, sonando terrorífica.

-¿Emy?...- recibió la mirada de su hermana, la cual entendió a la perfección por lo que asintió.

-E-espera- dijo el albino- No vale si es con alianzas.

-Estás muerto Gilbert- le respondió la chica- ¡Guerra de espuma!

Y claro, nadie se lo tomaba en serio al principio, pero cuando Lovino y Veneciano se vieron atacados también, acudieron a la guerra sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡El asombroso les ganará a todos y me convertiré en el rey! Tendrán que arrodillarse ante mí, ¡Kesesehmpf!- el cambio en su tan estruendosa risa fue provocada por Emily, quien con sus manos llenas de espuma las dirigió a la boca de Gilbert como venganza.

-Hablas demasiado Gil, ¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó divertida la chica.

-Cuando estás callado es mucho mejor- agregó Lovino, mientras observaba todo, sonriendo leve.

-Y su pelo con espuma, ¿cómo lucirá?- preguntó curioso Veneciano.

-¡Hay que saberlo!- agregó Alfred mientras todos iban contra el pobre Gilbert y sus manos llenas de espuma para cambiarle la imagen.

Luego de pasar alrededor de varios minutos riendo y jugando con la espuma, decidieron terminar de lavar los platos de una buena vez. Como trabajaron en equipo, terminaron antes de lo esperado. Llenos de espuma, pero terminaron.

Así se les pasó el día, y no tardó el cielo en cubrirse de esas nubes grises las cuales eran tan comunes para ellos, y que al mismo tiempo, cubrían las bellas estrellas que tanto extrañaba mirar Emily por las noches.

Arthur llegó a la noche, cuando ya todos los sirvientes se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando. Había atendido algunos asuntos sobre un posterior evento que se realizaría en su mansión, pero a pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del día ocupado, intentando centrase sólo en el evento, sin querer, aparecía la imagen de Emily en su cabeza. Y era malo, pues le era difícil sacarla de ahí y volver a concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo. No sabiendo muy bien el por qué de aquello, suspiró mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y se desvestía para colocarse el pijama y dormir. Había sido un día muy agotador: Almuerzo con amigos –por eso la gran cantidad de platos en el comedor- y luego, el evento. Teniendo solamente sus pantalones, se quedó pensando un poco más.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... Vamos, quizás mi mente no se controla. Además ella me odia- se aclaró para sí mismo mientras se quedaba observando el suelo sentado en la cama, pero sus ojos se dirigieron luego hacia la puerta algo asustados cuando esta se abrió, pues si, se fue abriendo cada vez más hasta dejar en claro la silueta que estaba detrás de esta. Figura femenina, cabello hasta por encima de los hombros y rizado. Eso era lo que alcanzaba a visualizar Arthur en la oscuridad. El inglés, completamente extrañado y sorprendido, se colocó de pie con algo de miedo para luego preguntar:

-¿Emily?...

* * *

... (?) No quiero ni saber qué opinan pero bueno, si es algo malo servirá para no volver a escribir media dormida (?) ¡Así que todo por review!.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, si es que quieren seguir leyendo ;_; -pánico a recibir comentarios negativos plz-.

Farewell~


	6. ¿Alguien más se une?

¡Hola de nuevo~! El cap 6 listo para que lo lean. Espero les guste. Este quedó más largo porque bueno, se me dio la regalada gana... Sí, soy muy ruda, lo sé (?).

Sin más blabla de enferma mental, los dejo.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero tú, que estás leyendo esto, sí.**

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... Vamos, quizás mi mente no se controla. Además ella me odia- se aclaró para sí mismo mientras se quedaba observando el suelo sentado en la cama, pero sus ojos se dirigieron luego hacia la puerta algo asustados cuando esta se abrió, pues si, se fue abriendo cada vez más hasta dejar en claro la silueta que estaba detrás de esta. Figura femenina, cabello hasta por encima de los hombros y rizado. Eso era lo que alcanzaba a visualizar Arthur en la oscuridad. El inglés, completamente extrañado y sorprendido, se colocó de pie con algo de miedo para luego preguntar:

-¿Emily?...

La silueta que estaba a la entrada de la puerta continuaba estática, sin demostrar intención de moverse. Arthur, totalmente intrigado por saber de quién se trataba –aunque en cierto modo era lógico- fue acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a un punto en el cual la luz de la luna fue quien le ayudó a responder sus interrogantes. Era Emily, sin lugar a dudas. Nadie más en la mansión tenía ese cabello rizado color miel. Ninguna tenía ojos azules como los de ella, los cuales no se veían porque los párpados cubrían estos. En resumidas cuentas, Emily era sonámbula, y pudo estar cien por ciento seguro de ello al verla dirigirse a su cama y luego, acostarse como si nada.

Arthur estaba bastante extrañado con todo ello. Todavía le surgían algunas dudas, pero ahora el problema era otro: ¿Cómo diablos la sacaba de su habitación? Ni muerto la dejaría dormir ahí, pues tendrían que dormir juntos y una idea como esa resultaba descabellada. Tampoco podía ser él quien durmiese en la habitación de la chica, pues la sirvienta que aseaba su dormitorio se daría cuenta que algo extraño sucedía si veía ahí durmiendo a la chica por la mañana. Miró para los lados, hacia el suelo, y luego a la chica, sintiéndose nervioso por no saber qué hacer. Optó al final por llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, eso sería lo mejor. Se acercó hasta ella lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido, y sin darse cuenta, cada paso que daba lo hacía más y más lento, y todo porque sin darse cuenta estaba observando con máxima detención el rostro de la chica. La luz de la luna caía justo en su rostro, haciendo que este tomara un color pálido pero a la vez delicado. Aquella iluminación pudo hacerle observar con más detalle la tierna y fina piel contraria, también sus facciones que eran de la misma manera. No iba a negarse que la chica era linda, y que dormida se veía aún más linda… De seguro la luz de la luna la hacía ver de esa forma. Al amanecer volvería a lucir…como algo parecido a una dama.

Finalmente la levantó en sus brazos con el mayor de los cuidados y con bastante delicadeza, como si la chica se tratase de una fina y bella pieza de porcelana, todo con el fin de no despertarla. Salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente la escalera. Maldición, en ese momento odió su escalera. ¿Por qué era tan grande? A futuro se había propuesto modificarla. Algunos minutos le tomó llegar hasta abajo, pero cuando al fin se encontró en el primer piso, sintió un gran alivio.

Con la precaución de no hacer ruido avanzó hasta la habitación de la chica, y cuando llegó a esta, la dejó sobre la cama, con bastante cuidado y detención, arropándola luego. Una vez terminada la operación de ir a dejar a la infiltrada a su habitación, se la quedó mirando otra vez. Emily, dormida, se veía bastante tranquila. Sin querer en los labios ingleses se había dibujado una muy leve sonrisa, tranquila.

-Good night- susurró antes de salir. Cuando se halló afuera, se percató de la sonrisa algo boba que tenía. Aquello le provocó gracia e intentó ignorarlo, y terminó por volver a su dormitorio y descansar de una vez por todas.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana ya todos los sirvientes estaban en pie realizando las labores con energía, excepto Emily, quien aún seguía media dormida.

-¿Qué sucede Emy?- le consultó Alfred mientras ordenaba la sala de estar- No pareces estar con toda la energía.

-Es como si no hubiese dormido nada Al…- comentó algo desganada- Tuve un sueño.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál fue?- y en ese momento Arthur salió de su habitación con intenciones de bajar a tomar desayuno, pero al escuchar la conversación de ambos hermanos, no pudo evitar quedarse a oír.

-Soñé que estaba durmiendo en una cama lleeenna de flores~ ¡Era extremadamente suave y no daban ganas de salirse!- comentó con cierto dramatismo, pues la verdad le hubiese gustado que su sueño hubiese sido real - Era como si se tratara de una cama celestial… -agregó la chica mientras movía sus manos y brazos con tal de explicar mejor- Sábanas blancas y todo muy lindo…- comentaba como si estuviese enamorada. Alfred no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no pudo haber dormido a causa de ello? Si el sueño parecía haber sido de los mejores, es más, ojalá él tuviese ese tipo de sueños.

-¿Y qué es lo malo de eso?.

-Lo malo fue…-la mirada de la chica pareció oscurecerse- ¡Que de la nada apareció un monstruo!- dijo con un tono de voz alto y dando un paso adelante, mientras sus brazos se alzaban como si fuese a atacar a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que un inglés se extrañó al escuchar el cambio tan repentino en el relato- Y adivina, ¡tenía cejas grandes!- rió, a lo que su hermano hizo lo mismo pero algo extrañado- Era muy grande, de color amarillo y ojos verdes. ¡Y me sacó de la cama!- dijo con cierto enojo, a lo que el inglés frunció su ceño- Me tomó en sus brazos y me dejó en una cama horrible y fría- hizo un puchero- Y por eso no pude dormir. Tenía frío y además el monstruo era bastante feo- concluyó.

Alfred no le encontró mucha lógica, pero después de todo río por la clase de sueños que tenía su hermana. Arthur, en cambio, no estaba para nada contento. Sabía que ese cruel, despiadado y feo monstruo del cuál había hablado la chica, era él. Él había sido quien la trasladó de la ''bella cama'' a una ''fría y horrible''. De todas formas, ni él mismo entendió el porqué se quedó escuchando aquella conversación, después de todo él se había levantado con otro propósito, luego arreglarse e irse, pues tenía que seguir con los preparativos para su gran evento. Cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón, una voz lo detuvo.

-Señor, ¿va a tomar su desayuno?- preguntó precipitada aquella voz.

-Si Emily, eso iba hacer. Pero descuida, no vas tarde- esta suspiró aliviada y bajó la escalera antes que él, todo para que cuando el inglés ya estuviese abajo, Emily ya tuviese la bandeja en sus manos, dispuesta a servirle.

Luego que completó aquella operación, fue hacia donde estaba Feliciano para hablar de su asunto súper secreto.

-Entonces, a las once fuera de la habitación- susurró Emily, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¡No te fallaré~!- dijo alegre el menor.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo normal para algunos sirvientes. Ese no fue el caso del ''trío secreto''. Para Emily, Alfred y Feliciano fue al revés, el día transcurrió al paso de una tortuga, y quizás aún peor. ¡Sólo querían que llegara la noche para colocarse de acuerdo en los preparativos de su escondite! Cosas como el nombre que portarían, que es lo que se llevaría a cabo en el lugar, y un sin fin de detalles que querían solucionar de inmediato. Pero no, debieron esperar hasta que todos se fueran a dormir…

Arthur comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto con Emily, pues esta, por muy despistada y atolondrada que fuese, siempre cumplía a la hora exacta el servicio. Quizás un minuto antes, un minuto después, pero de eso no pasaba. Eso era lo que el inglés llama aplicación, y no pensó jamás verlo en Emily, pues desde el principio que no se había llevado una buena impresión.

Todos terminaron de realizar los deberes correspondientes, y aunque las nubes cubrían el cielo, todos ya sabían que era la hora de irse a descansar y a dormir. Sin embargo, para ciertos individuos, la noche recién estaba comenzando.

Entre susurros y pisadas realizadas con el mayor de los cuidados, intentaban el par de hermanos rubios llegar a su escondite. Cuando se hallaron en la puerta esperando a Feliciano, se extrañaron bastante al ver que este venía acompañado, y no con una persona, quien podría ser su hermano, sino que con dos. El segundo era…

-No podían dejar fuera al asombroso yo-habló como si nada, teniendo como consecuencia el recibo de algunos golpes y unos ''shhh!'' para que guardara silencio. Esas palabras provocaron un suspiro de resignación proveniente de los dos hermanos rubios, dejándolo de lado al final para de una vez por todas, entrar.

Para sorpresa, lo hicieron con el mayor de los cuidados, ya que había que cambiar de lugar algunas cosas, todo esto porque la puerta estaba bastante oculta entre muebles y plantas. Una vez todos dentro, se sentaron en el suelo, menos Emily la cual continuó de pie.

-¡Bien! Daremos inicio a nuestro primer encuentro. Antes quisiera preguntar… Lovino, ¿Por qué?..- preguntó para saber el motivo por el cual estaba presente, ya que después de todo, Lovino no pareció en nada entusiasmado con el tema cuando lo escuchó. Espero la respuesta con una leve sonrisa.

-No creas que quise venir. Me obligaron- comentó no del todo molesto, pero si como si se encontrase aburrido. Después de la aclaración por parte del hermano mayor, se escuchó una risita medio divertida que provenía de Feliciano.

-Yo le pedí que me acompañara, hehe~.

-Ahora, lo otro- su rostro cambió de inmediato reflejando aburrimiento. Con esa expresión le dirigió una mirada de Gilbert.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?.

-¿Yo? Pues es obvio que para hacer de esto algo más asombroso- sonrió arrogante- ¿Crees que sin mí, esto habría funcionado?.

-De hecho sí- le respondió cortante Emily- Estaba todo bien hasta que apareciste.

-Oh vamos- su sonrisa no se borraba por nada del mundo- Algo bueno tiene que tener esto, ¿no?- Lo dejó que continuara hablando solo, después de todo había cosas más importantes que resolver. Todos se sentaron en un círculo. El primer tema fue: Nombre.

-¿Cuál será nuestro nombre?- preguntó Emily- Ideas, ¡ahora!.

-El asombroso yo y los demás- dijo cierta voz rasposa.

-Todos menos ese- agregó casi de inmediato Emily sonriente, claro, sonriendo falsa. Gracias a ello el albino comenzó a reclamar, pero en verdad, nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-Oigan, ¿están escuchándome?.

-¡Sirvientes al ataque!- propuso Alfred.

-Pasta~.

-¡Oigan!.

Lovino era el único que permanecía en silencio junto con Emily. Claro estaba que Lovino no daría una sola idea, pues para comenzar, estaba obligado por su hermano a permanecer ahí. Entre Alfred, Gilbert y Feliciano no se hizo una sola idea. Luego, la voz de Emily interrumpió.

-Qué les parece… ¿Los cejas?.

-¿Los cejas?- preguntaron todos en conjunto.

-Así es. Con Alfred nos hemos fijado en las grandes cejas que tiene el Señor. ¿No se han dado cuenta?- la pregunta de la chica hizo que a la cabeza de todos llegara la imagen de Arthur, y luego de eso, al comprobar que era cierto, asintieron- Entonces, podríamos llamarnos de esa forma, ya que nuestras cejas juntas recién forman una de él- rió divertida al agregar eso, y no sólo ella, hasta Lovino sonrió leve.-¿Qué dicen? Además nuestra contraseña podría ser esta- y no era una palabra, sino que una acción. La chica colocó su dedo índice y el que sigue a este arriba de sus cejas, queriendo simbolizar las de Arthur.

-¡Suena divertido! Hehe~

-¡Me sorprendes hermana!- agregó orgulloso a más no poder, su hermano Alfred.

-El asombroso y los demás suena mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emily- agregó levantando su mano, Lovino.

-¡Entonces ese será!- agregó alegre la única chica- Mañana avisaremos cuando será nuestra próxima junta. ¡Retirada!- Todos se levantaron y se fueron a dormir. Mañana les esperaban nuevamente labores qué cumplir.

_Pero cuando bajé, un par de guardias estaban esperándome en la entrada. Entonces me di cuenta que todo lo hecho había sido descubierto. Me llevaron frente al Señor de la casa. El Señor Kirkland._

Cuando Arthur ya había desayunado y se encontraba dispuesto a levantarse, uno de los sirvientes de la cocina se acercó hacia él para darle una noticia que seguro no le gustaría.

-¿No hay más té?- preguntó entre extrañado y levemente preocupado Arthur, ya que el té era como un tesoro… Sin té él no podía vivir, y el café no era opción.- Es fácil, sólo hay que comprar más, ¿no?.- preguntó sonando bastante lógico.

-El problema es, Señor, que su Earl Grey llega mañana. Es un pedido especial y a grandes cantidades. Mientras, sólo por hoy, debería tomar té en bolsa.

-Creo que no es problema. Después de todo es sólo un día- pareció meditarlo un momento- Gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

El día avanzó tan rápido, que nadie se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Las nubes y en general todo el cielo, se veían entre un color morado y anaranjado. Era un paisaje espectacular, digno de ser retratado. Además, en una mansión como la de Arthur, con el jardín bien cuidado que tenía… Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de un paisaje de película…

-Emily, quiero pedirte un favor- solicitó el inglés.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó sonriendo leve la chica.

-Necesito que vayas a comprar té. Toma, aquí tienes la dirección y dinero- le entregó un papel con algunas direcciones de tiendas en donde vendían dicho producto y una cierta cantidad de dinero. La chica recibió el dinero y el papel de mala gana, haciendo un leve puchero.- ¿Y por qué yo?- consultó esta, medio murmurando. El inglés soltó una leve risa antes de contestar.

-Porque yo digo. Además, tómalo como un desafío. Quiero saber si eres tan aplicada y puedes cumplir algo tan fácil como esto. Si es así, recibirás un premio.- eso fue suficiente. Se notó en el rostro de la chica que estaba decidida y que haría lo que fuera por cumplir su nueva misión. Terminado esto, Arthur se retiró, ya que aún faltaban algunos preparativos para su evento y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

No sobraban explicaciones. Para ubicarse era un desastre. Tenía las direcciones ahí mismo anotadas en el papel, ¡pero ya no tenía idea en dónde estaba!. Había consultado a mucha gente preguntando en dónde estaban las direcciones, y todos decían cosas diferentes refiriéndose a la misma: ''A la derecha y luego a la izquierda''. ''Primero doblas, luego sigues en diagonal y llegarás''. ''Si llegas a la calle que tiene tres caminos y te vas por el de la derecha y luego por el que está perpendicularmente a esta, llegas.'' ¡¿Quién no se confundía así?!. Había pasado alrededor de dos horas y media intentando conseguir el famoso té. La primera hora fue sólo de búsqueda de la dirección. La media hora siguiente fue para conseguirlo, pues al haber ya encontrado el negocio tuvo que hacer fila para esperar, ya que la tienda estaba bastante llena. Al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a comprar té y justamente a esa hora. La siguiente hora, fue para intentar regresar. Ya no recordaba por dónde había venido, y si se iba por un camino que recordaba, a los minutos se encontraba de vuelta en el mismo lugar.

-Maldito Arthur…- dijo entre dientes mientras seguía caminando e intentando regresar. Ya estaba bastante oscuro y la noche había tomado su lugar en el día. Estaba bastante helado. Había neblina y esta era algo espesa, y encima Emily estaba sólo con el vestido de sirvienta. Aunque en ese momento ignoraba el frío, ya que estaba más concentrada en odiar a Arthur por haberla metido en todo eso.

Mientras, en la mansión, los del grupo '' Los cejas'' estaban preocupados ya que Emily aún no regresaba y estaba oscuro. Alfred era el más preocupado de todos.

-¡Debí haberla acompañado!- se regañaba él mismo- Encima no llevó nada y está helado afuera.

-Tranquilo Alfred- intentó calmarlo Feliciano- Emily estará bien~.

-Quizás se perdió- dijo Lovino, preocupado a su manera.

-También creo lo mismo- agregó el albino.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo bastante decidido Alfred, y todos iban a ayudarlo, pero cierto personaje se les adelantó.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Arthur, sonando bastante serio antes de salir. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Alfred fue el único que reaccionó- Todo por culpa de ese cejón- dijo bastante molesto, y sin obedecer a sus palabras salió igual de la mansión, acompañado de los demás, pero buscando sólo por los alrededores, en caso de que Emily se encontrara cerca, a punto de llegar, ya que Arthur había sido el que había salido corriendo con intenciones de hacer una búsqueda más profunda.

Suspiró. Ya estaba aburrida y cansada. Quería pedir ayuda, pero nadie estaba por esos alrededores y a esas horas de la noche. Prefirió caminar pero sin rumbo fijo, quizás, por esas casualidades de la vida, llegaba a la mansión.

-Deme todo lo que tenga, señorita.

Genial, ¿qué mas seguía? ¿Un ladrón?. No se había percatado de su presencia, pues este se acercó con bastante cautela y por detrás suyo. La tomó por el cuello, rodeando este con sus brazos y con bastante fuerza para que la chica no tuviese oportunidad de escapar. Nunca le había sucedido algo como eso, pero el miedo fue reemplazado por las ganas de salvarse la vida.

-N-no tengo nada, sólo té- dijo algo dificultosa la chica, pues este no cesaba en apretar su cuello con el agarre.

-Qué graciosa. ¿Quiere que aplique fuerza?- rió leve el ladrón mientras sacaba lentamente un cuchilla, sólo para amenazar- Estoy siendo un caballero. No me obligue a hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentirá luego.

-¡Emily! ¡Emily!- gritaba Arthur a toda voz, intentando encontrarla por todos los lados que fuese posible. Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos intentando y para él habían sido horas interminables. Rogaba encontrar rápido a la chica. Sentía bastante culpa por toda la situación, y no se detendría hasta tenerla en sus brazos…

-¡Es la verdad! ¿Crees que soy mentirosa?- le mostró la caja de té, como pudo- ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está!.

-Demasiado insolente para ser una chica- sin más la tomó y se la llevó en su hombro, afirmándole sólo las piernas. Emily, de inmediato comenzó a reclamar y a pedir a gritos que la bajaran.

-¡BÁJAME! MALDITO, TE ARREPENTIRÁS. ¡BÁJAME!- Y no faltaron los golpes y patadas que trató de dar, los cuales resultaron en vano, pues al ladrón le hacían cosquillas.

-¿Emily?...- había parecido escuchar Arthur la voz de la chica. Se esperanzó de inmediato y sin pensarlo más corrió hacia donde creía haberla escuchado.

La bajó y la colocó de inmediato contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas y pisándole los pies para que no tuviese oportunidad de moverse.

-Es usted bastante bonita. ¿Qué le parece si en vez de darme dinero, me da… otra cosa?.

-¿Un ladrón que se las da de caballero? Por favor…- El ladrón sonrió bastante tranquilo, y poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al cuerpo de la chica, rompiendo la leve distancia que mantenían. En ese momento recién fue cuando Emily se puso histérica y a gritar.

-¡NO!.

-¡Aléjate maldito!- dijo bastante enojado mientras corría para acercarse a ese sujeto, tomarlo por los hombros, botarlo contra el suelo y comenzar a darle golpes en el rostro con tanta fuerza, que no demoró en salirle sangre al tipo. Este, adolorido, se lo sacó de encima y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando Arthur estuvo seguro de que ya no volvería, se giró para ver a Emily y encontrarse con esa cara que reflejaba susto e impresión. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, hasta que Arthur reaccionó.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Te hizo algo?- la tomó del mentón para levantarla de ahí y poder ver si tenía heridas en el cuello, pero la chica no contestaba. Aún estaba algo impactada por lo que podría haber sucedido. El Inglés seguía haciendo preguntas, hasta que una dulce voz lo detuvo.

-Arthur…

-¿Si?...

Y la chica le dio un abrazo. Había tenido miedo, se sentía asustada, y justo había llegado él para salvarla. No podía sentirse más agradecida y aliviada. Lo abrazó por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro para que no vieran que algunas lágrimas se habían asomado por sus ojos, sólo por el susto.

-Gracias…

Arthur, aún medio sorprendido por esa acción tan repentina, le correspondió de todas formas, apegándola contra su cuerpo para que se sintiera protegida, que no estaba sola, y que ahí estaría él para ella. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan… cálida y agradable, y eso se dio cuenta que era sólo con Emily. Ojalá el momento hubiese durado más.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- le sonrió tranquilo una vez que la chica dejó ver su rostro. A cambio, recibió una sonrisa y una afirmación por parte de ella. El inglés se dirigió al suelo para recoger de ahí el abrigo que había tirado antes de ir a enfrentarse con el ladrón.

-¿Nos vamos?- y cuidadosamente colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros de Emily. Ambos caminaron juntos hasta encontrase con los demás.

-¡Emily!- gritó Alfred lleno de alegría, acercándose de inmediato a su hermana para darle un gran abrazo. Había sido un día lleno de preocupación, pero que al final terminó bien para todos. Decidieron entrar a la mansión, pues estaba bastante helado afuera y la idea no era congelarse.

Al entrar, todo parecía bastante normal, salvo por dos pequeños detalles…

-Oh hijo, ya estás aquí- dijo sonriente, el padre.

-… ¿Padre?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado y extrañado el inglés.-¿ Qué haces aquí?.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Dio la vuelta una chica de cabellos rubio ceniza, rostro y expresión bastante fríos. Ojos violeta y de alta estatura…

* * *

... ¿Y? (?) ¿Les gustó? ¿No? todo por review señores! :D Nos vemos la próxima semana señoritas y caballeros~

¡Adiós!


	7. Comportamiento y actitudes extrañas

YAAAAAAAA... Hola (?) Si, me retrasé 8'D Pensé '' Ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré más tiempo para escribir''... Bueno, suena bonito (?) pero resulta que no fue así. No me di el tiempo y aaah bueno, pasó esto. Lo siento . espero no se repita, y sin más bla bla explicativo, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero les guste c:

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero tu cama sí.**

¡Ahí va!.

* * *

…

Dio la vuelta una chica de cabellos rubio ceniza, rostro y expresión bastante fríos. Ojos violeta y de alta estatura…

_Le expliqué las razones por las cuales lo había hecho, y no tengo idea lo que lo llevó a perdonarme la vida. Me ofreció dinero para construir una fábrica y así tener lo suficiente para vivir y para devolverle el dinero poco a poco. Al principio todo parecía un éxito, pero el destino quiso que robaran en la fábrica y la destruyeran por completo… Ahora si nos habíamos quedado sin un peso, y no quería volver al antiguo estilo de vida. El Señor Kirkland se enteró de esto, y le pedí si podría recibirlos a ustedes. Accedió pero siempre y cuando se cumpliera una condición: Servirle a su hijo. Lo que más me importaba era que ustedes estuviesen seguros, así que acepté el hecho de que fueran sirvientes, y con eso, la deuda estaría cancelada._

_No sabía si estar enojada, feliz o agradecida. Su padre había hecho lo mejor por ellos, pero su inmadurez la llevó a actuar de forma terca y así se retiró a su cuarto. A las horas, Alfred entró a su habitación para comunicarle algo:_

_-Hermana, partimos mañana._

-Su nombre es Natalia, y quiero que trabaje como tu sirvienta.

-¿Sirvienta?- preguntó extrañado el inglés- Creo que no necesito a nadie más- miró a todo el grupo de sirvientes que tenía tras él.

-Será tu sirvienta- insistió en voz más alta este- Trátenla como si fuera un miembro más de la familia- aunque en realidad lo era.- Estaré visitándote algunos días hijo. Quiero ver como sale todo.- El inglés le respondió con una sonrisa fingida e incómoda haciendo una leve reverencia. Fue imitado por sus sirvientes también. El padre se retiró y el número de personas ya no se trataba de seis, sino siete.

Se pudo percibir la incomodidad en el momento. El silencio reinaba en la mansión y todos eran presa de este, sin saber qué palabra intercambiar con la nueva persona que ahora ocuparía un lugar en la casa.

-Bien- por fin interrumpió el inglés- Mañana repartiremos cargos. Ahora todos a dormir- recibió una respuesta afirmativa en conjunto por parte de los demás.

Todos tenían intenciones de retirarse, menos Emily, la cual quería intercambiar diálogo con Natalia. Parecía tener su misma edad, y todas las otras eran ya mujeres mayores. Podría ser su oportunidad de tener una amiga. La detuvo tocándole la espalda, y cuando esta sólo giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro para mirar, Emily estiró su mano sonriente.

-¡Bienvenida~! Soy Emily, espero que podamos llenarnos bien. Somos las únicas jóvenes aquí, lo demás está lleno de abuelitas y señoras mayores- susurró lo último, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta Emily ya que no dejaba de hablar, era que la chica de cabello ceniza iba curvando sus labios cada vez que la escuchaba, en señal de enojo y rechazo. La chica hablaba mucho, y esa personalidad tan… Extrovertida la sacaba de quicio. Para responderle volvió a girar su cabeza para no mirarla. Le desagradaba verla.

-¿Puedes callarte? Eres bastante ruidosa.

-Oh, disculpa- rió bajo la chica y comenzó a susurrar- Bienvenida, soy Emily, espero podamos llevarnos bien~- dijo casi el mismo dialogo pero esta vez susurrado, pero a pesar de eso, Natalia ni se había girado a mirarla. Al parecer tenía unas costumbres extrañas, pues creía Emily que le gustaba hablar dando la espalda.

-No me interesa, sólo vete- agregó bastante calmada antes de comenzar a caminar, pero con una frialdad y dureza en sus palabras que Emily se sorprendió levemente por ello. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan poco amigable y tan fría. Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó atrás, seguramente mañana la chica nueva despertaría de buenas.

Nuevo día, la misma en pie ejerciendo su labor. Ahí estaba Gilbert preparando las cosas del baño a Arthur. Ahí estaba Alfred limpiando la sala de estar. Ahí estaban Feliciano y Lovino en la puerta siempre atentos. Ahí estaba Emily, esperando que Arthur bajara para servirle el desayuno.

-Anunciaré algo luego. Quizás no te guste, pero serán las reglas- como respuesta de la chica, esta frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar sobre qué trataría todo. Este rió leve y respondió: - Es una sorpresa.

Cuando Arthur terminó de desayunar, llamó a Emily para que fuese a retirar las cosas.

-Reúnanse todos, hay un nuevo aviso- llamó la atención de los sirvientes. Se reclutaron frente a él, todos en una fila en correcta formación- Habrá cambio de labores.- Algunos se miraron y se preguntaban en voz baja el por qué. Arthur los hizo callar para comenzar a explicar.

-Y se viene el gran evento.

Arthur se refería al baile real que él mismo realizaba en su mansión una vez al año, sólo para que los del pueblo y la ciudad se divirtiesen un poco, ofreciendo buena comida y música la cual era acompañada de divertidos bailes. Su padre lo acompañaba en aquella ocasión y con un propósito diferente: encontrarle una acompañante. Arthur ya tenía veinte y un años y como hombre a esa edad, era suficiente de soltería y era buen tiempo para tener una mujer. En los tiempos antiguos las cosas funcionaban así. Se acordaban asuntos entre familias y se llevaban a cabo las bodas de los hijos, pero Arthur tenía autoridad y opinión, y él le dejó bien en claro a su padre que prefería que las cosas fluyeran y que no todo se tratara de acuerdos. Su padre accedió a aquello, pero a cambio de eso Arthur debía de bailar con las señoritas en su evento.

-Y como ya saben, será igual a todos los años. Los de la cocina se quedarán ahí, y los demás servirán y atenderán a los invitados. Espero que lo hagan bien y no me fallen. Por cierto- recordó el inglés- Hoy tenemos a una nueva integrante. Bienvenida, Natalia- todos aplaudieron y esta hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

-Estarás a cargo de lavar platos. Emily, tú harás también el aseo en mi habitación. Gilbert, Lovino, Feliciano y Alfred quedan igual, los demás también. ¡A trabajar!.

Todos volvieron a sus labores, pero una chica se quedó en donde se había formado, y se trataba de la rubia de ojos azules. Estaba de brazos cruzados con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas levemente infladas. Arthur, al ver este gesto tan infantil, no puedo evitar reír algo divertido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó la sorpresa?- como respuesta la chica negó con su cabeza manteniendo la misma expresión.- Reglas son reglas- se encogió de hombros y le apuntó con la cabeza, su habitación- Está algo desordenada- entrecerrando más sus ojos y mostrándose más molesta, subió Emily de mala gana las escaleras para ir a limpiar y asear aquella habitación. El inglés no se iba a negar que le gustaba hacerla enfadar y que le provocaba gracia. Molestarla un poco más sería divertido y no le haría mal a nadie.

-No tengo idea de por qué tengo que limpiarle la habitación a ese cejotas si él no hace nada por mí, además debe estar lleno de cejas por aquí- reclamaba en voz baja mientras doblaba y ordenaba algunas prendas de ropa y las dejaba una sobre la otra, haciendo todo de manera brusca. Con un paño fue sacudiendo muebles para quitarles el polvo. Luego tomó la escoba para barrer la habitación, pero todo de mala gana.

-Un poco de ánimo haría las cosas más entretenidas, ¿no crees?- preguntó el inglés cruzado de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Emily se detuvo apenas escuchó su voz y lo miró bastante indiferente.

-Dices eso porque nunca has limpiado- se acercó a él y le pasó la escoba- Vamos, el Señor debe saber hacerlo- sonrió desafiante mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Lo siento- se negó el inglés- Sólo vine a supervisar. Además, un sirviente no puede ordenarle a su jefe. Eso está prohibido.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó le chica, aun manteniendo estirada la escoba- Todos tienen una primera vez- sonrió algo maliciosa. El inglés levantó las cejas de lo impresionante que le había parecido la actitud de la chica. Bastante valiente y atrevida.

-¿Sabes?- se acercó este hacia donde estaba la ropa que la chica había doblado- Creo que te faltó un poco por aquí…- y con un movimiento bastante rápido, botó la ropa que la chica había doblado al suelo. Esta, al observar todo, se indignó de inmediato.

-¡Es injusto, tú lo botaste!- reclamó mientras apuntaba la ropa en el piso. Arthur la miró sonriendo relajado. En verdad que la chica era bastante divertida, pero la dejaría tranquila para que pudiese terminar.

-Espero mi té a las cinco~- dijo este mientras se retiraba. Emily se quedó mirándolo llena de furia hasta que este se retiró. Tomó su escoba e hizo un ademán de que lo saldría persiguiendo con la escoba en alto, pero luego se arrepintió. Entre más rápido terminara, menos tardaría en estar libre.

Las cinco y treinta. Arthur ya había terminado de beber su té y comer sus scones, ahora Emily le retiraba las cosas. Cuando iba caminando hacia la cocina para dejar la bandeja en esta, Natalia pasó a su lado con intenciones de ir a otro lugar, y también con el objetivo de pasarla a llevar, porque así lo hizo. Emily perdió un poco el equilibrio y algunas cosas como la taza se dieron vuelta pero sobre la bandeja. Feliciano y Lovino se quedaron observando bastante extrañados aquel comportamiento, pues desde el principio, a todo el grupo ''cejas'' aquella tipa no les había dado buena espina. Le preguntaron a Emily si se encontraba bien, ella respondió que sí, y se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Le extrañaba, pero no el hecho de que haya chocado a propósito con ella, sino el de caerle mal. No había entendido por qué, y fue desde el primer momento. Ni se habían hablado y la chica parecía mirarla de una forma algo sospechosa.

-Oye, no es por nada, pero Natalia se comporta de forma extraña- comentó el albino con su voz rasposa una vez que se toparon en la cocina cuando Emily fue a dejare la bandeja.

-No lo sé, lleva menos de un día aquí.

-Pues conmigo no ha chocado a propósito- la chica al mirarlo hizo una mueca mostrando cansancio- Fue notorio-.

-Debería hacerlo- comentó divertida la de ojos azules- A ver si te callas un momento.- Al de ojos rojos no le gustó para nada aquella broma, pero la dejó de lado porque en verdad el tema le parecía extraño.

-En serio Emily-insistió este- El instinto del grandioso yo dice que algo no está bien.

-Vamos Gil, no te preocupes- comentó despreocupada la chica- Es cosa de tiempo. Quizás no le caí bien a la primera pero puedo arreglarlo.- la chica le guiñó un ojo y se demostró bastante segura de sí, pero al albino algo le seguía incomodando pero no sabía descifrar bien qué era.

Arthur los había invocado a todos en su salón para comer. La gran mesa estaba llena de comida deliciosa y exquisita. Distintos manjares, muchos tipos de tragos, cervezas y ron. Aperitivos y demases, como si se tratara de un cóctel. Arthur llamó la atención de todos sus sirvientes y estos guardaron silencio. El Señor dedicaría algunas palabras.

-Como ya saben viene el gran evento, y depende, tanto de ustedes y de mí, que resulte un total éxito. Esto, tómenlo como un regalo adelantado de agradecimiento. ¡A disfrutar!- a esas palabras siguieron aplausos, y entonces todos comenzaron a comer.

Se habían formado distintos grupos de conversación entre sirvientes. Los más adultos a un lado, los adultos a otro, y los jóvenes… Bueno, se encontraban mayormente sobre la comida.

-¿No hay pasta?- preguntó algo desanimado Feliciano, a lo que su hermano le respondió que no, pero que habían otras comidas que podrían gustarle.

-He probado mejores que esta- aquel comentario lo realizó el de voz rasposa, quien mantenía en su mano un gran jarro con cerveza.

-¡Nunca había probado esto!- comentó emocionada Emily- Está delicioso~.

-¡Emily, prueba esto!- Alfred le acercó un trozo de scone- ¡Sabe bastante mal!- el Señor había alcanzado a oír eso, y era que se trataba de sus propios scones. Él los había preparado, y aunque estuviese ofendido por aquel comentario, se quedó en silencio paro observar a ver cuál sería la reacción de Emily.

-¿Qué es eso Al?- preguntó extrañada la chica- Parece carbón- comentó por lo negro que estaba.

-Vamos, sólo pruébalo.

-¿Quieres matarme?- preguntó divertida antes de llevarse el pedazo de scone a la boca. Al probarlo se dio cuenta que estaba fatal. ¿Era comida lo que se había echado a la boca?. Desesperada, buscó algún líquido para pasar más rápido el trozo que sabía mal y que sólo quería tragar. Oh, líquido a la vista. Le arrebató a Gilbert la jarra con cerveza y tomo grandes tragos, pero al segundo se dio cuenta que no era agua o jugo, sino que era otra especie de agua que jamás había probado. La escupió y se secó sus labios con la manga de su vestido de sirvienta. Arthur no alcanzó en ir en su ayuda, pues su hermano se le había adelantado.

-Emy, ¿estás bien- preguntó su hermano.

-Sí… Aunque debo decir que ambos sabían horrible- rió leve.

-Espera… ¿Qué tomaste?- acercó a su nariz la jarra que aún mantenía la chica en su mano y que el prusiano no dejaba de reclamar, y pudo comprobar que se trataba de cerveza- ¡Emily, tomaste cerveza!.

-¡Mi cerveza!- reclamó Gilbert.

-¿Cerveza~?- preguntó Feliciano al mismo tiempo que tomaba una jarra de esas.

-¡No Feliciano!- lo detuvo Lovino.- Es cerveza y no te va a gustar.

El albino, al observar toda la situación y quedarse unos segundos en silencio, sonrió malicioso. Al parecer una idea había llegado a su cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un poco?- logró llamar la atención de algunos.- El juego es este. Haremos equipos para competir contra quien toma cerveza más rápido. El equipo que tome más rápido las cervezas, gana. La recompensa será: Hacer lo que sea que quiera el ganador. Es decir, cuando le gane a Alfred por ejemplo- este no pudo evitar quejarse por el mal ejemplo que habían dado con él- Él hará lo que yo le pida por un día. ¿Qué dicen?- se mantuvo con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo quiero- dijo Alfred bastante decidido.

-También yo- Dijo Emily, a lo que su hermano se negó.

-No quiero que después te sientas mal por beber Emily- su hermana, siempre testaruda siguió insistiendo hasta que… consiguió lo que quería.

-¿Alguien más?.

-Yo~ Ve~.

-¿Usted Señor? ¿No quiere participar?- preguntó aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa el albino.

-N-no gracias, yo estoy bien- sabiendo de sus problemas con el alcohol, prefirió negarse.

-Además de no saber limpiar le tiene miedo a un poco de alcohol~- comentó desafiante Emily, lo que fue suficiente para incentivar al inglés a participar. Quería demostrarle a la chica atrevida que por ser de esa forma, tan osada, vendrían consecuencias.

-¿Lovino, no vas?.

-No quiero participar en juegos de niños.

Los demás sirvientes se negaron. Opinaban lo mismo que Lovino.

-Bien, los grupos serán: Alfred, Feliciano y Emily. El asombroso yo, Lovino y el Señor- Lovino insistió de mala gana que no participaría y lo dejó en claro una vez más. Claro, al albino no le importó mucho aquello, después de todo tenía pensado hacerlo participar de todas formas- Preparados… Listos… ¡Ya!.

Alfred y Gilbert tenían una jarra llena de cerveza. Alfred no era de tomar alcohol, y se vio reflejado pues se le hizo bastante difícil tomarla y al final, Gilbert, quien desde adolescente recordaba beber, le ganó.

-¡Los asombrosos tenemos una victoria!- festejó el albino. El otro grupo se daba ánimos y ahora era el turno de Feliciano contra Lovino.

-Para hacerlo más interesante, aumentaremos el número de jarras a dos.

Ahora las esperanzas se reducían para el equipo que ya había tenido su primera derrota. Feliciano estaba entusiasmado, pero sabían que nunca había tomado cerveza, y eso era un punto en contra. Obligaron a Lovino a que participara, y ahí estaba de mala gana junto a las dos cervezas.

-¡Tres, dos… uno!.

A Feliciano no se le hizo muy agradable el beber, pues al primer trago se dio cuenta que el líquido no le había gustado. Lovino, tomaba tragos pero a su ritmo, muy calmado, ignorando las amenazas y apuros que recibía del albino.

El final nadie lo esperaba, pero terminó por ganar Feliciano. Claro, su hermano se había dejado perder. Ahora quienes festejaban eran los otros, el grupo de Al, Emy y Feliciano. Gilbert, bastante molesto, decidió aumentar esta vez, el número de jarras a tres. Sería difícil que una chica bebiera tanto.

-¡Emily, no lo hagas!- dijo su hermano preocupado- Es demasiado.- pero a pesar de las advertencias, el orgullo de su hermana le hacía olvidar toda la cantidad que tenía que beber. Emily y Arthur, preparados, teniendo la jarra sostenida, se miraban como si se tratara de un duelo de vaqueros.

-¡Empiecen, kese~!.

La primera jarra y Emily estaba apenas. El líquido aquel se le hacía tan desagradable. El sabor no le había agradado, pero seguía adelante ya que recibía apoyos de Alfred y Feliciano. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba por la mitad del primer vaso y Arthur estaba en el segundo. Aguantó la respiración y se lo bebió todo, lista para hacer lo mismo con la segunda jarra. Le resultó. Iba por la tercera pero sintió nauseas. Arthur, al darse cuenta que se quedaba atrás, se apresuró y llegó a la mitad de la tercera. Los gritos de apoyo a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo eran tan fuertes que no se podía escuchar claramente lo que decían. Emily, ignorando sus nauseas, hizo un último intento por beber. Arthur, gracias a su orgullo, continuó bebiendo. Y quien venció fue Arthur. El grupo ganador festejó, o más bien fue Gilbert solo, pues Lovino no mostró ninguna emoción y Arthur se dirigió hacia Emily para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Esta no le respondió, pues no le gustaba admitir que había perdido y más frente a un hombre. Detestaba la derrota y no hablaría con él hasta que su orgullo se lo permitiera.

Decidieron que sería buen tiempo de ir a dormir, era bastante tarde. Dejaron todo sobre la mesa, mañana lo retirarían.

Todos parecían ir a sus habitaciones para dormir, pero había cierto grupo que se fue a otro lado, no a sus dormitorios, sino que a ese escondite secreto que habían acordado sería de ellos.

-Haz esto, haz esto otro- decía Emily mientras se apretaba su nariz para que la voz le sonara gangosa, logrando que Gilbert, Feliciano y Alfred rieran a carcajadas.

-Espera espera- pidió Alfred entre risas mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para asomar tres dedos por delante para colocarlos sobre las cejas de Emily. Lo único que logró, fue que todos rieran más fuerte.

-Emily, Alfred, son muy graciosos~- decía entre risas Feliciano.

-Su imitación no está nada mal- admitía Gilbert, y todo esto era el resultado de… Beber. No podían dejar de reír. Hacían algo bastante pequeño o hasta estúpido y salían risas.

Emily y Alfred quisieron seguir con su imitación.

-Escuchen, viene el gran evento, ¡Y no pueden fallarme! Ñe, eh-eh-eh.- lo último fueron exageraciones y sonidos raros que quiso agregar Emily. Rieron y rieron por minutos, no midiendo el volumen de sus risas hasta… que la puerta se abrió. Los hizo quedarse a todos en silencio. No veían muy bien de quien se trataba, pues todo en la mansión estaba apagado y la única luz que estaba encendida era la del escondite. A medida que el personaje iba avanzando, pudieron notar un rasgo característico en él: Un par de cejas avanzaban y se asomaban con intención de dejarse al descubierto…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi toque? ¿Estoy escribiendo basura? xD Todo por reviews, pero sean amables (?) soy medio sensible y si me dicen algo feo, lloraré (?) y apareceré en sus sueños llorando e_e Bueno, decirles que a esto no le quedan más que... ¿cuatro capítulos? y se acaba ;w; Ah si, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar nuevamente. Quizás el próximo próximo lunes.

Bueno, nos vemos hasta esa fecha. ¡Adiós! c:


	8. Tú y yo'

Hooooolaaa~~ :D !Les traigo el capítulo ocho! My gosh, cómo pasa el tiempo -llora (?)- Ya son ocho capítulos uwu No pensé que fuera tanto (?) En fin, sin más bla bla emocional, los dejo :DDDD

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero el manjar... sí.**

* * *

…

-Escuchen, viene el gran evento, ¡Y no pueden fallarme! Ñe, eh-eh-eh.- lo último fueron exageraciones y sonidos raros que quiso agregar Emily. Rieron y rieron por minutos, no midiendo el volumen de sus risas hasta… que la puerta se abrió. Los hizo quedarse a todos en silencio. No veían muy bien de quien se trataba, pues todo en la mansión estaba apagado y la única luz que estaba encendida era la del escondite. A medida que el personaje iba avanzando, pudieron notar un rasgo característico en él: Un par de cejas avanzaban y se asomaban con intención de dejarse al descubierto…

Cuando ya tuvieron en claro la figura, agregándose los nervios del momento y la gracia que les provocó ver a ese personaje ahí… No pudieron hacer más que reír a carcajadas. Si, era Lovino el que entró con un par de cejas pintadas con tinta. La cerveza hizo su efecto en él también, pero fue para bien. Rieron y rieron con sus imitaciones y más con la idea de Lovino que les había parecido fantástica. Pintarse un par de cejas, ¿cómo no lo habían pensado?. Fue así como la noche se les pasó volando, y se fueron a descansar pasadas algunas horas de la madrugada, después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día de trabajo.

A más de alguno le fue más difícil de lo habitual despegar el rostro de la almohada. Para ser más específicos, a los que habían bebido grandes cantidades. Alfred se encontraba bien, después de todo sólo bebió una jarra. Gilbert lo mismo. Feliciano se encontraba normal. Su hermano, Lovino fue el que demostró algunos signos como dolor de cabeza. Pero Emily y Arthur, fueron los que peor amanecieron. Para Emily rodo daba vueltas, e incluso tuvo una discusión con el entorno para que dejara de dar vueltas. No se sentía del todo bien, pues además le dolía un poco la cabeza. Unas sirvientas le dieron algunas fresas, pues según ellas, ya de avanzada edad, decían que ayudaban más rápido a la recuperación. Ya saben, las señoras mayores y sus remedios caseros. De todas formas, fue cosa de horas para que Emily sintiera la gran diferencia entre cómo había despertado y cómo se encontraba. Lo mismo le sucedió a Arthur, pero con su té, y un poco de esas fresas que le recomendaron sus sirvientas, se sintió mucho mejor.

-Al, lo que quiero que hagas es… ¡Decirme lo asombroso que soy durante veinticuatro horas! Kesese~- el chico frunció su ceño y se detuvo al limpiar. ¿En serio, alabarlo todo el día, y diciendo mentiras?... Suspiró. No tenía caso contradecirle, después de todo, apuestas son apuestas.- Comenzando desde ahora- agregó el albino con su sonrisa de medio lado mostrando los dientes.

-¿No quieres que haga nada? Vamos hermano, no seas aburrido, ve~.

-No Feliciano, no insistas- se negaba este. Lovino no tenía ganas de hacerle cumplir una ''penitencia'' a su hermano. Además, todo el maldito juego fue idea del albino, y él simplemente no quería dárselas de ganador. Aunque su hermano demostraba todo lo contrario. Al parecer él sí quería cumplir. Le parecía algo entretenido.

-¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? Creo que ya sé lo que quiero- dijo el inglés interrumpiendo a la chica mientras esta se encontraba ordenando la habitación del que hablaba. Esta no pareció prestarle atención. De todas formas prosiguió- Quiero que… salgas conmigo.

La chica frunció su ceño y dejó de doblar la ropa para quedárselo mirando. ¿En serio? ¿Salir con él?... Emily nunca había salido con ningún chico pues… Porque no se había dado la oportunidad, o más bien porque ella no les había dado la oportunidad, y todo era porque simplemente no mostró interés en ello. Prefería trepar árboles junto a su hermano, correr tras las mariposas, o jugar en algún lado, pero ahora, con diecinueve años ya tenía consciencia de ello. Sabía que el Señor se lo estaba pidiendo, y todo ello se resumía en una palabra. Eso era una cita.

-¿Es una cita?- preguntó curiosa.

-B-bueno, no precisamente eso…- respondió algo nervioso el inglés- Sólo quiero que salgas conmigo.

-Es una cita- afirmó la chica mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas, sonriendo ladina y alzando sus dos cejas- Quieres tener una cita conmigo.

-Ya te dije, no es exactamente eso- aclaró algo incómodo.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces?- fue poco el tiempo que le dio al inglés de responder. Apenas unos segundos- ¡Quieres tener una cita conmigo!- dijo sonando bastante alegre, pero más bien era para molestarlo, lo cual sí funcionó, pues las mejillas inglesas se vieron teñidas por un muy leve rubor. La chica por su parte, al percatarse de ello, no pudo evitar reír aún más y al mismo tiempo, encontrar aquello como algo tierno.

-Te espero a las cinco en la puerta- dijo medio murmurando mientras intentaba esconder su rostro y al mismo tiempo se retiraba para que la muchacha pudiese seguir con las labores. Maldición, odiaba no poder controlar lo que se reflejaba en su cuerpo. De seguro se debe haber visto ridículo. Emily, por su parte, no se explicó la leve sonrisa que se le dibujó permanentemente en sus labios luego de que el inglés se retiró.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- ofreció una dulce voz de alguien inesperado. Emily ahora sí frunció su ceño y se extrañó bastante. ¿Era acaso una broma?.

-¿Tú?...

-Sé que desde el primer momento no nos llevamos bien, pero quiero arreglar las cosas- hablaba muy tranquila la chica de cabello largo color ceniza a medida que avanzaba un par de pasos- ¿Qué dices?- ofreció una sonrisa, pero claro estaba que era una sonrisa cínica, llena de falsedad, la cual Emily pudo identificar. De todas formas, quiso darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien- dijo simple mientras se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres puedes irte. Yo continuaré- Tanta amabilidad no le venía a Natalia, y eso Emily lo tenía más que claro, pero como nunca le gustó trabajar, y además pensaba que podía ser una oportunidad para llevarse bien con ella y tener una amiga, se retiró para ir a hablar con su hermano.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!- interrogó bastante alterado Alfred cuando se enteró de toda la situación- Espera espera espera, ¿qué le respondiste?.

-No le respondí pero creo que iré- Su hermano se quedó unos segundos en silencio y suspiró cansado al final.

-Hay dos posibilidades. Una, quiere hacerte algo, o dos- dejó un silencio para darle más suspenso-está interesado en ti.- la chica se extrañó y parecía desentendida.

-¿Interesarle cómo?.

-Que le gustas Emily- Alfred no se sentía nada cómodo con la situación. Siempre había estado junto a su hermana, y pensar que ahora alguien demostrara interés por ella le hacía sentir celos, sin embargo la reacción de su hermana lo sorprendió, ya que esta parecía estar aguantándose unas horribles ganas de reír.

-Vamos, esa idea es tonta- intentó calmarse- Sólo tendremos una cita o algo así.

-¡¿Y eso no es lo que hacen las parejas?!- su hermana se quedó mirándolo en silencio, pero estuvo clara la respuesta. El silencio se vio interrumpido por la misma que lo produjo, la cual rió leve mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Tu idea es tonta~- y decía eso mientras caminaba para retirarse, pero bastante relajada y sonriendo algo boba. Cuenta no se daba que la idea de tener una cita comenzaba a agradarle.

-¿Vas a ir así?- preguntó el inglés curioso al ver a la chica con su mismo traje de sirvienta.

-No tengo nada más- comentó natural esta, pues lo único que recordaba haber tenido, se lo habían tirado a la basura las sirvientas mayores. La ropa con la que había llegado.

-Al parecer tendremos que comprar algo de ropa- comentó asintiendo un par de veces leve con su cabeza- Vamos.

Fuera de la mansión los esperaba un gran y elegante carruaje, el cual era totalmente de color negro, decorado en sus bordes con elementos dorados. En la puerta de este se encontraba plasmado el signo real de la familia. Lo supo Emily cuando estaba por subirse y al preguntar qué cosa tan extraña era eso.

Encontrar un tema de conversación mientras iban camino hacia la ciudad no era problema, pues Emily se encontraba fascinada con lo que le ofrecía el paisaje al mirar por la ventana (eran de esos carruajes cerrados). Al principio Arthur no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué preguntarle, de qué hablarle, pero al ver cómo estaba la chica, que se emocionaba tanto con la vista, prefirió observarla y reír leve, mencionándole el nombre de algunos lugares para que ella tuviese conocimiento de ello.

-¡Yo quiero ir ahí!- dijo exaltada la chica mientras apuntaba lo que parecía ser, un parque.

-¿A Hyde Park? Pasaremos cuando vengamos de vuelta- propuso con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Y también a eso!.

-Veo que quieres ir a varios lados…

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama? –insistía esta.

-Se llama Grosvenor Square. Pasaremos antes de ir al Hyde Park.

Así fue en el resto del camino. Emily preguntaba, y Arthur respondía. Ella se emocionaba, y él se reía. Ella proponía ir a cierto lugar, Arthur aceptaba. Así fue hasta llegar a la capital de toda Inglaterra: Londres.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber el de voz rasposa.

-Feliciano, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?- dijo algo apresurado.

-¡Oye oye! ¡Nadie ignora al asombroso yo!- reclamó este mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-¡El cejotas salió con mi hermana!- respondió alterado- Y como hermano mayor, debo asegurarme que nada le suceda así que los seguiré.

-¿El Señor salió con Emily? ¿Ve~?.

-No deberían molestarlos. El Señor no es una mala persona después de todo- dijo Lovino.

-Entiendo- dijo el de pelo blanco- Puedes contar con mi maravillosa presencia si quieres- sonrió de medio lado este.

-¡No gracias~!- y dicho esto, fue Alfred quien se retiró corriendo de los primeros.

-¡Espera, nadie rechaza al asombroso yo!- y se vio seguido de Gilbert.

-Yo quiero ir~ ve~- y los dos, eran seguidos por Feliciano.

-Feliciano, ¡espera!- y ahora los tres eran seguidos, y por Lovino.

Los brazos de Arthur estaban por caerse de tanto peso que estaban sosteniendo. No se trataba de bolsas, no se trataba de algún objeto que pesara cientos y cientos de kilos… Eran toneladas de vestidos. Exactamente debía de tener por lo menos unos treinta. Emily no se aburría de tirarle los vestidos a Arthur para que este los sostuviera y así ella después pudiese probárselos. Todos le gustaban, todos los vestidos le parecían hermosos.

-Este también- decía con una gran sonrisa luego de examinarlo y tirárselo a Arthur (que estaba detrás de ella) para que se sumara a la gran montonera de vestidos.

-Espera, ¿no crees que es demasiado?- preguntaba Arthur, a quien ya no se le veía el rostro por la gran cantidad de prendas.

-Está bien- el inglés frunció el ceño- Sólo quiero probármelos- el británico suspiró. Le quedaba al menos una hora en la tienda en que la chica se probara los vestidos y luego se decidiera cuál llevar.

-Hmmm, no sé cuál elegir…- decía media acomplejada al momento de mirarse al espejo- ¿Qué crees tú?- le preguntaba al inglés.

-Te queda bien- la chica bufó.

-Has dicho lo mismo con todos los vestidos que me he probado- pero era la verdad. Para el gusto de Arthur, ella se veía bien con cualquiera de esos. Todos la hacían lucir su esbelta figura, y hacían una combinación perfecta con sus ojos, con su cabello… Maldición. Esperaba que la chica no se hubiese percatado de la cara de baboso que debió haber tenido al quedársela mirando tanto rato.

-Me quedaré con este- dijo sonriente al echarse un vistazo en el espejo y estar cien por ciento segura que ese sería el elegido- ¿Qué crees tú, Arthur?- pero este no respondió. Es más, se quedó en silencio. Más bien, sin palabras.

Emily había elegido un vestido rosa pálido, el cual poseía mangas cortas con terminación en blonda. La parte superior era casi vertical, pues dejaba a la vista el cuello y la parte de la clavícula. La parte de la cintura tenía la forma de un corsé en forma de uve, y al mismo tiempo, desde la misma cintura, se encontraba la caída del vestido, la cual en la parte de abajo poseía unos treinta centímetros de género blanco que cumplía la función de tener más variedad en lo que respectaba al color. Lo mismo con los bordes dorados que tenía el borde del género blanco. Arthur apenas tenía separado sus labios, ¡y no decía nada!. Cuando recibió algunos llamados de atención por parte de la chica, fue entonces cuando volvió en sí.

-Te queda muy bien- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable, y siendo aquello el gesto de aprobación del inglés, pagó el vestido.

-¡Qué suerte tiene!- reclamó-Tendré que salir con el cejotas para que me compre ropa también- había concluido Alfred, quien se encontraba muy escondido, fuera de la tienda, observando todo. Con ese comentario, un albino no pudo evitar reír.

-Alfred quiere salir con el cejotas, kese~.

-¿Ve~? ¿A Alfred le gusta el Señor?- preguntó inocente, como siempre, Feliciano.

-Deberían estar atentos en vez de hablar tonterías- puso la situación en su lugar el hermano mayor de Feliciano- Pueden salir en cualquier momento.

-Hm…- pareció estar pensado Gilbert- Emily no se ve nada mal…

-¡Te escuché!- gritó Alfred- ¡No mires a mi hermana!.

-¡Par de idiotas, cállense! Están por salir- Exclamó Lovino al estar aburrido de escuchar estúpidas conversaciones.

Emily dejó sus ojos pegados en un objeto que había llamado su atención, que claramente estaba fuera de la tienda y poseía un gran tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras apuntaba.

-Esa es una noria. Es de la feria que está algo más allá. ¿Quieres—pero fue interrumpido por una efusiva respuesta que contenía la palabra: ''¡Si!''.

-¡Esto es genial! Todo es lindo y hay muchos juegos~- juego que veía, quería subirse. Comida que visualizaba, quería probarla. Emily estaba de lado a lado, siendo seguida por un inglés que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que la chica obedecía. Había probado algodonó de azúcar, algunos dulces, distintas comidas, y la energía no se le agotaba. Era peor que un niño pequeño.

-Quiero ir a eso Arthur- señaló un puesto en donde estaban apilados unos tarros sobre una mesa, los cuales había que botar con unas bolas pequeñas hechas de género.

-Tiene tres turnos- le aclaró el Señor del puesto y le señaló un gran oso de felpa que había en una esquina- Ese es el premio mayor. Nadie ha podido ganarlo. Esperemos que usted pueda, señorita. Buena suerte.

-Déjemelo a mí- dijo bastante confiada, realizando el primero tiro y dándole a la nada. No le dio a los tarros apilados, sino que a la pared del puesto. No importa, era sólo el primer tiro, le quedan dos. La segunda bola dio con el tarro que estaba más arriba, pero seguían quedando más. Una bola y muchos tarros por botar. La lanzó, y botó unos cuantos más, pues dio en el medio. No quedó conforme para nada con el resultado y se notó en su rostro.

-Otra vez.

-¡Vamos, no es tan difícil! El asombroso yo los botaría a la primera- nadie tomó en cuenta lo dicho por el arrogante albino, además que recibió algunos ''¡Ssshh!'' para que guardara silencio o bajara la voz, si no, serían descubiertos.

-Vamos Emily- apoyó su hermano desde su lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¡Tú puedes Emily~! Hehe~- apoyó también Feliciano.

-¡Otra vez!.

Emily llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos y todavía no podía ganar el premio mayor. Estaba algo frustrada, pero algo tenía ella llamado perseverancia, y eso era lo que la alentaba a seguir intentando.

-Déjame a mí- le pidió el inglés. Lanzó la primera, ¡le dio al medio. Una gran cantidad fue a parar al suelo. Con el segundo tiro, botó tres de las últimas cinco que le quedaban. Un tiro y dos tarros. Esperaba lograrlo. Se puso en posición, calculó el tiro, y realizó el lanzamiento.

-¡Si!- y ahora había un efusivo y emocionado inglés, junto a una chica que estaba de la misma manera, los cuales habían ganado el premio mayor.

-Eres el primero que lo gana- dijo el encargado mientras le entregaba el gran oso de peluche.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el inglés, recibiéndolo.

-¡Arthur eres impresionante!- dijo alegre Emily, quien ahora tenía posado los ojos sobre el gran premio. Arthur soltó una risa leve gracias al halago.

-Lo sé, gracias, y eso que…

-¡Ven Arthur, vamos a la noria!- le gritó Emily, estando a unos metros de distancia de él mientras hacía fila para subirse a la noria. Ahí había quedado el momento de fama de Arthur. Sus cinco segundos. Suspiró, y con el gran premio, fue a hacer fila junto a Emily.

-¿Tienes miedo de subirte a un carrusel?- preguntó burlón cierta voz rasposa- ¿Tan extremo es? ¡Kesese!.

-Te dije que no quiero, no me llama la atención- se negaba rotundamente, Lovino.

-¡Lovino tiene miedo, Lovino tiene miedo!.

-No caeré en tu estúpido juego.

-Hermano, ¿subamos?- preguntó el menor, a lo que el mayor suspiró. No entendía bien por qué le era tan difícil negarse.- Vamos vamos~

-Está bien.

El albino no podía dejar de reír y burlarse, sin embargo, aquello se vio detenido cuando vio a Lovino sobre el carrusel.

-¿Vas a subirte?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Los cobardes y poco asombrosos son quienes no suben.

-¡Esto no se podría llamar atracción si no estoy yo!- y seguido de Alfred, se subieron todos al carrusel.

-Se ve todo desde aquí~- comentaba encantada la chica- ¡Mira Arthur, estamos subiendo! ¡Y-y ahora bajamos!- Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa personalidad tan… infantil, extrovertida, alegre, risueña, le hacían mantener sus ojos en ella para estar pendiente de cada acción que realizaba. Se sentó frente a ella para mirar por la misma ventana.

- La vista es tan única como tú- se atrevió a decir el inglés. Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Emily, quien se lo quedó mirando e intentó buscarle la mirada, resultando en vano, pues Arthur mantenía la vista en el paisaje. Al parecer, la idea de su hermano Alfred no estaba tan errada. No cualquiera dice una frase como esa. En una oportunidad en que Arthur quiso mirarla para observar su rostro, se encontró con la mirada de Emily, quien desvió esta de inmediato. Así fue en lo que duró la atracción de la noria. Mirar al otro cuando no me esté mirando.

-Este es Grosvenor Square.

La noche ya había tomado lugar en toda la ciudad y sólo las estrellas y algunas luces iluminaban. Había una pequeña brisa que acompañaba el ambiente lleno de vegetación, árboles de distintos tamaños y arbustos bien cuidados que conformaban aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir al otro?.

-Este me gustó más- respondió la chica- Aquí hay más espacio~.

-¿Quieres caminar?.

-Está bien.

Ambos dieron inicio a una caminata por el Grosvenor Square. Emily no dejaba de elogiar y hacer comentarios sobre lo bello que era aquel lugar. Sólo naturaleza, y además, de noche, era todo diferente. Era un ambiente más íntimo.

-¿Quieres mi abrigo?- Emily, algo sorprendida, quiso preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Hace un rato que estas frotando tus brazos y manos- y mientras decía esto, colocó sobre los hombros de la chica, respectiva prenda.

-Disculpen. ¿Quieren tomarse una foto?- ofreció amable un agradable chico que portaba de esas cámaras antiguas. Los dos aceptaron, y estando muy cerca uno del otro fue que vieron una potente luz pero que poco duró. A los pocos segundos, el chico les entregó la foto.

-Se ven bien. ¿Son pareja?-Arthur y Emily , ambos negaron sobre aquella idea y hasta se colocaron algo nerviosos. Después de algunas risas algo bobas por parte de los dos, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y ahí fue cuando el fotógrafo supo que debía irse. No les cobraría, no quería interrumpir.

-Buenas noches.

Había sido un largo día. Si, bastante extenso. Lleno de actividades, de compras, de juegos, comida, pero lo que realmente habían considerado ambos, era que habían estado acompañados la mayor parte del día con alguien especial. Alguien con quien habían experimentado sensaciones nuevas, y los dos, aunque se negaran, querían que se volviera a repetir.

-Oye tú, quiero que me tomes una foto- pidió Gilbert al encontrarse con el mismo fotógrafo unos metros más lejos de donde estaban Emily y Arthur.

Recuerden que Gilbert, Alfred, Lovino y Feliciano estuvieron siguiéndolos durante todo el día.

-Cuando quieras- dijo el albino, a lo que Lovino se puso en frente, tapándolo.

-Oye, córrete, me estás tapando.

-Hmm… No me había dado cuenta.

-La foto no puede contar sin la presencia de un héroe- Alfred también quiso aparecer.

-Yo también quiero~- pidió Feliciano. Al final, una foto bastante desordenada obtuvieron los cuatro, pues entre que Alfred y Gilbert se peleaban por aparecer más en la foto, y Lovino se ponía en frente de Gilbert, y Gilbert intentaba correrlo… Sólo salió lo que salió.

-Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Buenas noches~- se despidió el par el cual recién había llegado a la casa. Antes de irse a su habitación, Arthur llevó el gran premio que había ganado en la feria a la habitación de Emily.

-Es tuyo, te lo regalo- La chica estaba muy contenta, y las ganas de abrazarlo no pudo resistirlas, aunque de todas formas, no es como si ambos lo hubiesen querido desde hace algunas horas…

Se despidieron una vez más, y Arthur subió a su habitación. Se extrañó con lo que se encontró, pues la vista le ofrecía un cuarto bastante desordenado. La cama no estaba hecha, su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, algunos papeles también…

-Al parecer te divertiste- Arthur se giró en busca de aquella voz.

-¿Natalia? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine para hablar algunas cosas- dijo tranquila mientras cerraba la puerta. El inglés no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Despídelos.

-¿Qué?.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- afiló su mirada- Es el plan de nuestro padre.

Arthur no entendía nada. No le habían hecho saber ningún asunto respecto de un plan. Comenzaba a enojarse, pues detestaba cuando le ocultaban cosas y no eran claros en ello. Además, se trataba de un plan que iba en contra de sus sirvientes. Él siempre fue muy atento con ellos, intentando hacer que se sintiesen a gusto e intentando solucionar sus problemas para que no tuviesen percances. No podía despedirlos así como así, además no quería. No podía no quería despedirlos, sobre todo a Emily…

* * *

... ¿c:? (?) ¿Comentarios? Por review 3 Espero les haya gustado. En lo personal, me gustó bastante escribir este capítulo. Encontré que algo especial sucedió en el momento que pasó eso cuando fueron al Grosvenor Square... No sé, cosas mías (?)

Quería agradecerles a ''nekoJian'' y ''Kyary Von Wettin''. Ustedes siempre comentan y me animan a seguir esto, muchas gracias :'DD Las adoro 3.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana ;D ¡Adiós!.


	9. Palabras determinantes

¡Hoooola a todos de nuevo! :DDDD El siguiente capítulo de la historia~ Espero que lo disfruten y les guste, muahaha (?)

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero tu virginidad si (?). (si es que la tienes, lol).**

* * *

…

Arthur no entendía nada. No le habían hecho saber ningún asunto respecto de un plan. Comenzaba a enojarse, pues detestaba cuando le ocultaban cosas y no eran claros en ello. Además, se trataba de un plan que iba en contra de sus sirvientes. Él siempre fue muy atento con ellos, intentando hacer que se sintiesen a gusto e intentando solucionar sus problemas para que no tuviesen percances. No podía despedirlos así como así, además no quería. No podía, no quería despedirlos, sobre todo a Emily…

-No lo haré- respondió decidido- No va conmigo el despedir sin motivo, además no han hecho nada malo. No es justo- Natalia, por su parte, parecía mantener la misma expresión aún después de haber oído la respuesta: Se mostraba totalmente tranquila, hasta con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Se acercó lentamente hasta Arthur para quedar a su lado. Cuando se halló en esta posición, le aclaró una última cosa.

-Tienes tres días- Su sonrisa se ensanchó. De la misma manera en la cual se encontró durante todo el diálogo, la chica se retiró.

Estaba fastidiado. Realmente estaba molesto. Disgustado, hastiado. La situación en particular lo dejó bastante enfadado, ya que además de no comprender nada, ''una empleada'' venía a mandarle despedir a dos de sus sirvientes, y que tenía un plazo de tres días para ello. A Arthur no le gustaba recibir órdenes, no que estuviesen relacionadas con aspectos que él no aceptara o algo que fuese en contra de sus principios. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó pensando en el asunto, pues cuando vio en el reloj de su habitación eran pasadas las doce. Prefirió irse a dormir para descansar. El día aunque haya sido bastante lindo, resultó agotador al final. En la mañana meditaría todo lo que había ocurrido.

Eran más de las once y él seguía en cama. Era impresionante el tiempo que se tomaba para pensar los asuntos. En su cabeza, toda la noche y parte de la mañana, había estado dando vueltas la escena que vivió anteriormente en la noche, la cual fue protagonizada por él y Natalia. La verdad era que no entendía por qué su hermana y su padre acordaban planes, involucrándolo a él sin decirle, y que además aquellos iban en contra de gente que él estimaba y consideraba inocente. Corrió las sábanas para hacerlas a un lado y levantarse al fin. Después de tanto pensar, había concluido algo que debió haberlo hecho hace bastantes horas.

-Qué se han creído… A mí nadie me ordena.

Ahí estaba Emily, la cual al percatarse que Arthur se había levantado y que ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras, corrió a la cocina en busca de la bandeja para servirle el desayuno. No cambiaba, siempre tan atolondrada.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, pero lo haré cuando vuelva. Ahora mismo tengo que salir para entregar las invitaciones- aclaró antes de llevar la taza de té a sus labios.

-¿Qué es~? ¿Qué es~?- preguntó ansiosa la chica, pues no soportaba quedar con la incertidumbre.

-Es una sorpresa.

Nada ganó con seguir insistiendo, pues el inglés se mantuvo firme en su postura y no le dijo nada al respecto sobre la pregunta que tenía que hacerle a la chica. Esta, derrotada, hizo un puchero e infló levemente sus mejillas, esperando a que Arthur terminara de tomar su desayuno para retirarle las cosas. Este, divertido con la actitud de la chica, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para despedirse. Con un simple ''Hasta luego'' bastó para que la chica quedara petrificada. Lo miró mientras este se alejaba, y al mismo tiempo dirigió una de sus manos a su pecho, comprobando que este latía bastante rápido.

-¡Arthur, Arthur!- llamó la atención la chica hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¡mira!- y tomó una de las manos de Arthur para posarla en aquella zona cerca de su pecho para que este pudiera darse cuenta de los rápidos latidos.

-Eso sucede cuando estas nerviosa o te asustas.

-Me sucedió cuando te despediste de mí- el mayor sonrió de medio lado.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.

Arthur se fue, y Emily se quedó mirándolo hasta que su figura desapareció tras la puerta. Cuando iba camino a dejar la bandeja, sintió unas extrañas miradas sobre ella, acompañadas de algunos susurros y risas molestas. Quiso saber de quiénes se trataba, y no era más que el grupo cejotas. Ahí estaba Alfred, Gilbert, Feliciano y Lovino, hablando cerca de la puerta y entre ellos, mientras no dejaban de observarla. La chica, algo incómoda y sin darse cuenta que se había sonrojado, continuó en su trayecto a la cocina, dejando la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba vacía.

Apenas salió, el grupo cejotas ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, preguntándose a dónde podrían haberse ido. Sintió que voló, o que al menos la habían levantado del piso. Alfred y Gilbert la habían tomado cada uno de un brazo, mientras rápidamente la llevaban hacia el escondite del grupo, en donde Feliciano y Lovino esperaban. Una vez dentro, todos se sentaron formando un círculo y sin dejar de mirar a Emily. Quería explicaciones de qué había sucedido ayer, porqué ella se había ausentado en la tarde, y junto con el Señor.

-Veamos Emily… ¿Qué pasó ayer después de las cinco?- preguntó Alfred, con cierto aire de sospecha.

-¿Ah?- cuestionó desentendida mirándolos a todos- ¿Esto es una clase de interrogatorio o algo así?.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó su hermano- ¡Responde a mis preguntas!- la chica pareció molestarse con la actitud de su hermano, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar y discutir con él, fue detenida por Feliciano y Gilbert.

-Emily, tranquila~- quiso calmarla Feliciano.

-Dejando de lado la estúpida y nada asombrosa conducta de tu hermano- prosiguió Gilbert, a lo que unos reclamos por parte de Alfred se escucharon pero todos ignoraron- Queremos saber qué hiciste ayer en la tarde, después de las cinco.

-¿Y por qué debería decirles? No les incumbe- contestó algo molesta.

-Porque somos un grupo y no debe haber secretos~- aclaró Feliciano, sonriente como siempre.

-Además, es porque de alguna u otra forma nos preocupamos. Estoy seguro que tu hermano está así de idiota porque está celoso- Alfred, al escuchar lo que Gilbert había aclarado, desvió la mirada, a lo que Emily se dio cuenta que sí era verdad lo que el albino decía.

-Vamos, no la molesten- interrumpió Lovino- Todos sabemos lo que hicieron ayer- Entre Gilbert y Alfred le dirigieron miradas las cuales transmitían señales de ''¡cállate! ¡cierra la boca!''- Los espiamos.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- la chica sorprendida de la nada, volvió a ruborizarse- ¿P-pero por qué?- preguntó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sólo dejándole espacio a sus ojos para que estos pudiesen observar.

-Sólo queremos saber si son novios- preguntó Alfred de una vez por todas- ¿Eres novia del cejón?.

-¡No!- negó la chica con su cabeza.

-Se veían bastante lindos ayer~- acotó Feliciano.

-¿Tú crees?...

-¡Son novios, kesesese~!

-¡Claro que no!- refutó la rubia.

-¡No!- negó Alfred- No quiero ver a mi hermanita con ningún cejotas.

Emily ahora miraba a su hermano, aún con el rostro cubierto. Así fue durante unos segundos en donde él también la observó, y de la nada la rubia se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo.

-No seas tonto Alfred- le dijo la rubia- No te cambiaría por nada~.

-Espero así sea- Y le correspondió el abrazo. Feliciano sonreía mientras los miraba. Había sido una escena bastante bonita. Lovino… ¡Hasta él sonrió! Y más cuando se percató que Gilbert se había emocionado con la escena. Él le respondió con una simple frase ''Los asombrosos también tenemos sentimientos''.

-¿Entonces están disponibles?- recibió un gesto de afirmación- No puede ser mejor, gracias.

Arthur estaba preparando los últimos arreglos para su evento, el cual sería dentro de dos días. Era perfeccionista, y al menos había mandado a pedir la comida y la música un mes antes. Todo tenía que salir perfecto aquel día, más porque una idea tenía en mente. Una idea que involucraba a cierta persona rubia de ojos azules…

-Emily- le mostró una carta, su hermano Alfred, en la puerta del comedor en donde la chica le hacía compañía a Arthur mientras él terminaba de cenar. El rostro de Alfred no reflejaba buenas noticias, por lo que Emily no sabía qué esperarse.

Dejó caer el papel y se abrazó a su hermano. Este cerró los ojos y le acarició el cabello suavemente. La mala noticia redactada en aquellas líneas, por parte de su madre, era que el padre había muerto. Al parecer había sido mandado a asesinar, pues allá, en donde vivían, nadie le tenía alguna clase de resentimiento. Es más, todos solían tratarlo con respeto. De seguro ha de haber sido una pandilla de jóvenes inmaduros que no hallaron nada mejor que quitarle la vida a un amable anciano.

Arthur los observaba desde su puesto en el comedor. Intentaba preguntarle a Alfred mediante gestos y señas qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué Emily reaccionaba así, pero nada consiguió. Después de todo, el hermano mayor sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó consolando a su hermana.

-Quiero salir- dijo la chica aún abrazado a él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- la chica se separó de él y negó con su cabeza.

-Quiero estar sola.

Hacía frío, estaba helado. Después de todo el clima en aquel país siempre había sido igual.

Podía sentir bastante frío, su cuerpo podía estar pidiendo a gritos por una manta o algo que la cubriera, pero no, prefería estar sola, llorando en silencio.

Detestaba sentirse así. No le gustaba estar triste. Y el hecho de recordar el último diálogo que había tenido con su padre, el cual había sido una discusión, le hacía sentir más rabia y tristeza. En el fondo se sentía arrepentida.

Emily, sentada en el pasto del jardín trasero, abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro, continuando con sus lágrimas, con su llanto, pero de la manera más silenciosa posible.

-¡Emily!- exclamó una voz al verla- Si te quedas aquí te enfermarás- dijo preocupado mientras la abrigaba y envolvía con una manta- Vamos adentro.

Emily apenas asomó sus ojos que estaban algo rojos y húmedos para saber de quién se trataba. Se quedó algunos segundos mirando esos verdes ojos esmeralda, hasta que decidió esconder los suyos nuevamente.

-No quiero.

-Emily…- dijo Arthur, sentándose a su lado- Sé lo que se siente.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó entre sollozos la chica, asomando nuevamente sus ojos.

-Mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeño- pareció suspirar leve y dibujar una sonrisa resignada en sus labios- Lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada para traerlos de vuelta, pero debes intentar recordar lo bueno y conservarlo. Si siempre piensas en lo que te gustaría haberle dicho, en lo que podrías haber hecho, nunca darás el primer paso para superarlo.- la chica lo observaba con atención. Parecía que de verdad sabía de lo que estaba hablando- Sólo quédate con lo bueno. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- ofreció este con una leve sonrisa, la cual le chica devolvió.

-Abrázame.

Arthur no se negó. Se había sorprendido si y bastante por aquella petición tan repentina, pero sabía que si la rubia lo pedía, era porque lo necesitaba. Además, no es como si no le gustara abrazarla…

-Sé que no es buen momento para preguntarlo pero…- guardó silencio unos segundos- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?- la chica sonrió, no se lo explicó bien, pero lo hizo de forma algo traviesa.

-Está bien- levantó una ceja.

-No suenas convencida- le imitó el gesto.

-Te dije que si quiero- el inglés rió y tomó su rostro delicadamente para con sus pulgares, pasarlos cuidadosamente sobre la suave y lisa piel de la chica, y así limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Volvamos adentro.

Emily, ya mucho más calmada, volvió junto con Arthur a la mansión. Este la fue a dejar a su habitación, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron unos minutos más dialogando. En realidad, jugando a rebatir discusiones estúpidas. Ni se percataron de cómo pasó la hora. El par de tortolitos no dejaba de reír y de hablar. Por ellos, podrían pasar horas y horas… Quizás días, hablándose sólo ellos dos…

-¿Qué? ¿No podrán venir?- preguntó con el ceño bastante fruncido, levemente molesto- Pero esto lo acordamos hace tiempo.

-Esa es la información que me pidieron entregarle, Señor- aclaró Ludwig para hacerle saber de manera indirecta, que él no tenía nada que ver y que no se merecía ningún reto.

Era un día antes del evento y los músicos mandaron a decir que no podrían presentarse en el evento, ya que surgió un problema que además no quisieron aclararle. Intentó calmarse. Después de todo, habían cientos de músicos que podrían ayudarlo. Sólo había que moverse y rápido.

Más avanzado el día, dando lugar a la tarde, todos los sirvientes tuvieron algo de miedo al escuchar a Arthur reclamar bastante alterado. Nunca, ni las sirvientas más antiguas lo habían visto tan molesto, ni tampoco presentándosele tantos problemas un día antes del evento.

-¿Cómo es que la comida no está lista?- preguntó mirando a Ludwig- ¡Se supone que lo había acordado hace meses!.

-Lo sé Señor, cálmese- intentaba Ludwig de alguna u otra forma calmarlo, mas fue imposible.

-Es una broma, es una broma- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza y se retiraba para encerrase en su habitación. De ahí comenzaron los susurros entre sirvientes, los más antiguos a decir verdad. No recordaban situación en que Arthur se hubiese mostrado más molesto que la existente. Sabían que era bastante perfeccionista, que no permitía errores, pero no se imaginaron que prácticamente estuviese a punto de explotar con estos dos acontecimientos terribles para él. Sin música y sin comida, ¿Cómo se llevaría a cabo el evento?.

-Señor…- Dijo medio lamentándose Ludwig cuando abrió la puerta lentamente. No traía buenas noticias, otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó Arthur desde su escritorio mientras miraba unos papeles para analizarlos.

-Faltó material para la decoración… -lo que más le produjo incomodidad, fue que Arthur ni le dirigió la mirada, ni aún después de haber recibido la noticia.

-Si quiere yo puedo encargarme de todo.

-Nunca nos había pasado esto- ahora sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Ludwig- Nunca, durante cuatro años habíamos tenido tantos problemas. ¿Qué está pasando? El evento es mañana y no hay comida, ni música y la decoración no está lista.- se colocó de pie.

-Señor, cálmese, yo puedo encargarme de to..

-¡Esto es el colmo!- interrumpió a Ludwig dando un golpe contra su escritorio- ¡No me gusta cuando la gente me falla, y ahora parece que todos lo hacen!.

Ludwig no dejaba de intentar tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía era en vano. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba, cómo es que pudiese estar tan enojado. Era demasiado. Llegaba a tal punto de estar enrabiado y furioso. Pero lo que Ludwig no sabía, era que él quería tener todo planeado para que al día siguiente se llevara a cabo un buen y elegante evento, más porque había invitado a alguien especial para bailar y disfrutar, y ahora, todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

-Le prometo que yo no le fallaré- quiso insistir una última vez- Déjelo en mis manos. Arthur no le dirigió la mirada. Se había quedado pegado mirando un punto fijo en su escritorio. Sólo asintió con su cabeza débilmente, entonces fue ahí cuando Ludwig hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Arthur estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que podía salirse de control cuando algo no le resultaba. Aunque de todas formas tenía razones para ello, después de todo, era un evento. Su evento. El gran evento.

Quiso meterse a la cama y descansar. Después de pensarlo bastante, llegó a la conclusión de que se despertaría y ahí estaría Ludwig para darle las buenas noticias, que todo se había arreglado, que había músicos y comida y que sí se llevaría a cabo el evento. Con ese pensamiento positivo, se durmió.

-Arthur- preguntó una chica mientras golpeaba su puerta. El inglés abrió sus ojos pero se le hizo bastante difícil. El día de ayer había sido totalmente agotador, y al fin había llegado el gran día. Los golpes en su puerta se volvieron a reiterar, por lo que se salió de la cama y se dirigió camino a abrir la puerta.

-¿Natalia?- ahí estaba la chica, con esa leve y pacífica sonrisa.

-Vine a recordarte que hoy es tu último día- hizo alusión en lo que respectaba despedir al par de hermanos rubios de ojos azules.- Es hoy o yo me haré cargo.

-Olvídalo- y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Él dijo que no lo haría y así sería. Él mandaba, él era el jefe.

-Emily, ¿puedes llevar estos platos a la cocina?- le preguntó una señora sirvienta de avanzada edad- Ten mucho cuidado, son para el evento.

Ahí estaban todos los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro para realizar los últimos preparativos. Aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro el tema de los músicos y la comida, pero al menos todos estaban con el ánimo y las ganas en realizar bien su trabajo.

Las malas noticias acompañaron a Arthur en su despertar, pues además de lo que le mencionó Natalia en la mañana, Ludwig le informó que aún habían ciertos asuntos que no estaban solucionados. La frustración se hizo presente dentro de él, y encima se le presenta otro conflicto. Ya no podía cancelar las invitaciones, pues estaban todas entregadas. Problemas problemas y más problemas. No sabía bien qué pensar, qué hacer. Sabía que Ludwig había hecho lo posible por intentar arreglar y solucionar todo, pero las situaciones problemáticas persistían y amenazaban con arruinarlo todo.

Bajó las escaleras. Quizás desayunar y tomar un té lo harían calmarse sólo un poco.

Emily llevaba con bastante cuidado los platos. Tenía toda su atención fijados en ellos. Eran los platos especiales que se usarían en el evento. Platos que estaban perfectamente diseñados y decorados para la ocasión.

Lo que los ojos de Arthur vieron cuando por fin llegó al primer piso, provocó que la paciencia llegara a su límite. Un gran ruido de platos rotos hizo que sus ojos desviaran la vista hacia cierta dirección en donde estaba Emily, quien se encontraba en el suelo junto a millones de pedazos de loza esparcidos por el piso. Todos la observaban, y ella observaba todo el desastre que tenía en frente.

Sólo ella, Emily, sabía la verdad. Natalia había pasado por el lado para empujarla y provocar su caída. Fue bastante obvio, pero claro, ¡Nadie estaba observando cuando sucedió todo!.

-Estás despedida.

Reconocía a la perfección esa voz, y sabía que pertenecía a aquella persona con la cual había pasado toda una tarde juntos. Con quien había disfrutado, con quien la había consolado cuando ella más lo necesitó. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y giró lentamente su cabeza para comprobar si realmente había sido aquella persona quien mencionó aquellas palabras, y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Arthur, que no hacía más que mirarla. Efectivamente, Arthur la había despedido.

* * *

¿8DDDDDD? ¿Les gustó~? (?) xDDDDD Espero que sí (?) A mi no me gustó escribirlo porque fue como que ah no (?) Bueno, decirles que ya a esto le quedan... ¿dos capítulos? No más que eso, siendo extremistas, tres.

Eso. Nos vemos la semana que viene :DD Adiós~


	10. Sorpresa

¡JEEEEELOU A TODO EL MUNDOOO! Otro capítulo más, puntual como siempre (?). Disfrútenlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :3

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero el helado que estas comiendo en este momento, si.**

¡Ahí va!.

* * *

...

Reconocía a la perfección esa voz, y sabía que pertenecía a aquella persona con la cual había pasado toda una tarde juntos. Con quien había disfrutado, con quien la había consolado cuando ella más lo necesitó. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y giró lentamente su cabeza para comprobar si realmente había sido aquella persona quien mencionó aquellas palabras, y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Arthur, que no hacía más que mirarla. Efectivamente, Arthur la había despedido.

Sin saber por qué, su vista se fue haciendo cada vez más borrosa al mantenerle la mirada al inglés. Claro, sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo al recordar las palabras dichas por este. Si nadie hubiese intervenido, quizás cuánto tiempo más se habrían quedado observando el uno al otro. Alfred, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino, y otros sirvientes más acudieron hacia Emily para ayudarla a levantarse y verificar si tenía alguna herida, algún corte o algo por el estilo. No faltaron las sirvientas con más edad quienes intentaron consolarla, pues Emily al colocarse de pie con la ayuda recibida, se limpió inmediatamente con la manga de su vestido sus lágrimas, las cuales no alcanzaron a deslizarse por la piel de su rostro. Varios intentaron preguntarle qué le sucedía, por qué no decía ni una palabra, qué haría, pero tanta insistencia no dio resultado, pues la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su habitación. Todos se la quedaron observando, sin detenerla y sin saber qué decirle. Arthur, por su lado, ahora reflejaba bastante confusión en su mirada. Finalmente se había salido de control. La ira y la frustración habían ganado, y lo peor era que la había cargado contra Emily. Quiso intervenir, pero fue detenido por Alfred.

-No intervengas- dijo seco y cortante al ver que cierto británico tenía intenciones de interrumpir.

Ahora los sirvientes observaban a Arthur. Ni ellos sabían por qué lo hacían. Quizás para esperar alguna orden o alguna labor que cumplir… Pero dicho inglés se retiró a su habitación. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo, para meditar, pensar en la decisión que había tomado tan precipitadamente… La verdad él no quería despedir a la chica. No quería dejar de ver a Emily, pero seguro si intentaba detenerla, esta no aceptaría volver. Maldición, estaba en problemas, y todo al dejarse llevar por la ira del momento.

-¿Qué harás?.

-Me iré- respondió con cierto enojo.- Él ya lo dijo.- Su hermano pareció suspirar y rendirse ante la decisión que había tomado esta. Sabía de antemano que no podría detenerla.

-Voy contigo.

La chica en realidad poco y nada tenía que empacar. No tenía más que el vestido cuando llegó, el vestido de sirvienta y… El vestido que Arthur le había regalado ya no contaba, pues al buscarlo para llevárselo sólo encontró pedazos de este repartidos por todo el suelo bajo su cama. No tardó en darse cuenta que quién provocó aquello había sido Natalia, y todo para hacerle la despedida algo más triste. De todas formas no fue algo que a Emily realmente le importara, después de todo, aquella persona que le había regalado el vestido estaba ahora eliminada de su vida.

Alfred estaba esperándola fuera de la habitación. Cuando Emily abrió la puerta, supo que ya ambos debían partir, pero al parecer no fue así, después de todo, Emily al salir de su habitación se quedó pegada a la puerta, como si tuviese un par de dudas que solucionar antes de dejar aquella mansión.

-¿A dónde iremos hermano?-Le dolió. A Alfred le dolió escuchar ese tipo de pregunta, ya que ni él sabía la respuesta. No sabía en dónde tendrían que pasar la noche, si alguien se apiadaría de ellos para hospedarlos al menos un día. De todas maneras le sonrió, algo apenado, pero le mostró una sonrisa. No quería contagiarle la angustia que sentía en ese momento al no saber de quién ni de qué dependería el destino de ambos. Tomó la mano de su hermana y dijo:

-Vamos.

Todos los sirvientes que por ahí transitaban pudieron presenciar el momento en el cual los dos hermanos caminaban hacia la puerta. Sintieron las miradas compasivas sobre ellos. Los que más se angustiaron y preocuparon fueron los del grupo cejotas, incluso Lovino, quien a pesar de no mostrar interés en participar de algunas actividades o conversaciones que el grupo realizó, les había tomado cariño a pesar de todo.

Cuando el par de hermanos llegó a la puerta, Feliciano y Lovino se resistían a abrir el portón para dejarlos ir. Lovino se mantenía cruzado de brazos y manteniendo su vista en otra dirección. Feliciano, en cambio, se apegaba a Emily y le rogaba que no se fuera. Gilbert quería intervenir, pero algo parecía impedírselo.

-¡Emily, Alfred, no se vayan!- les rogaba y lloriqueaba Feliciano con todas sus fuerzas, quien había sido el que más cariño les tomó a ambos.

-F-feliciano… -dijo Emily sonriendo compasiva, intentando de alguna u otra forma calmarlo.

-Feliciano- dijo Alfred por fin, dándole un gran abrazo- Nos volveremos a ver amigo. Algún día.

Emily también quiso unirse al abrazo. Gilbert, quien había observado todo, se unió también, e invitó a Lovino de una amable manera a hacer lo mismo.

-Oye tú, no te hagas el insensible y ven.

-Tsk, no molestes…- Caminando muy lento, intentando que nadie lo viera, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se unió finalmente al abrazo.

Así se quedaron por algunos minutos, disfrutando sus últimos segundos juntos como grupo, el cual a pesar de haber sido conformado hace poco tiempo, habían vivido bastantes cosas juntos. La caída en aquella trampa cuando fueron al mercado, el descubrimiento del escondite, la creación del grupo, el espionaje que realizaron todos los del grupo cejotas menos Emily, porque a ella era a quien espiaban… ¡Y también el desafío de la cerveza!. No les gustaba la idea sobre no volver a ver a ese par. Era cierto que la llegada de ambos hermanos a la mansión había significado un gran y positivo cambio. Nada volvería a ser lo de antes, y ya no habría alegría. La rutina se volvería aburrida y en vez de disfrutar realizar las órdenes, sería similar a un castigo, porque ya no estarían con ellos el chico con complejo de héroe y la chica que en verdad, por su forma de comportarse, parecía más una niña pequeña. Ya no habría reunión de grupo, eso había sido eliminado. En pocas palabras, la alegría se iría de aquella mansión, haciéndola volver a lo que antes era: una simple residencia en donde se cumplían órdenes.

Aunque no hubiesen querido, el abrazo tuvo que deshacerse. Los hermanos debían partir. ¿Hacia dónde? Nadie sabía, ni ellos mismos.

-Vamos, esto no tiene que ser así. Debe haber una forma de hacer que se queden- insistió el de voz rasposa.

-¡Si si! Podemos ir a hablar con el Señor- añadió Feliciano algo efusivo, aunque aquello se vio apagado por la rotunda negación de Emily, quien ya con una sonrisa resignada, añadió:

-Ya está… Ya está.

Los hermanos se despidieron de todos los sirvientes en el portón, con un gesto de manos. Finalmente, sus pasos ya tornaban camino a una dirección la cual los llevaría a eliminar completamente todo lo que habían vivido en la mansión. Lovino y Feliciano se vieron obligados a algo que realmente no querían hacer: cerrarles la puerta. Pero aún así debieron hacerlo. Un gran sonido se produjo al ambas partes cerrarse, pero luego toda la mansión se vio inundada en un gran y monstruoso silencio, el cual nadie supo enfrentar.

-¿Ustedes, a dónde van?.

-Nos vamos- respondió Alfred al encontrarse con Ludwig camino al portón de la mansión. El último que deberían cruzar para ya salir de una vez por todas.- Fuimos despedidos.

-¿Por el Señor?- preguntó confundido el mayor.

-Ese maldito cejotas malhumorado me despidió por haber roto la loza para esta noche, pero no fui yo, ¡Fue Natalia, ella me empujó!- reclamaba molesta la chica, sólo para dejar en claro que ella no lo había hecho porque hubiese querido.

-Aah… -suspiró Ludwig- Justo cuando vienen las buenas noticias… -pareció decir más bien para él mismo- Esperen aquí- se retiró tras darles aquella orden. El par de hermanos no alcanzó siquiera a despedirse de él, porque si, estaba decidido que abandonarían la mansión, sin importar lo que hiciesen.

-Señor, no puede dejar que se vayan- intentaba persuadir cierto albino con su argumento- ¡Emily no tuvo la culpa, Natalia fue quien la empujó!- aunque Emily creía que el accidente no había sido visto por nadie, se equivocaba, pues Gilbert si había alcanzado a presenciarlo.

Arthur no respondía. Sólo mantenía su mirada fija en la mesa de su escritorio.

-Señor, disculpe- interrumpió Ludwig sin querer al momento de entrar a la habitación- Hay noticias.- A pesar de aquello, Arthur permaneció en silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada. Parecía estar muy concentrado en algo. Ludwig, percatándose de aquello, quiso dar la información de todas formas.

-La comida acaba de llegar y los músicos sí vendrán.

Cuando Gilbert dio las razones a su Señor por las cuales no debía dejar que Emily y Alfred se fueran, ya que Natalia había sido la culpable, mientras que Arthur se mantenía en silencio, con su vista fija en el escritorio, había estado analizando y pensando en lo muy arrepentido que estaba de haber echado a la chica. No le sorprendería y la constaba, la verdad, que Natalia la hubiese empujado. Más bien, cuando la despidió, pudo sentir que Natalia y su padre se hablaban entre sí mientras miraban la escena, teniendo en sus labios sonrisas para nada inocentes… Todo calzaba como en un rompecabezas. Recordó la amenaza que había recibido de Natalia dos días antes. Que si no la despedía él, ella se encargaría del asunto. Al ser el tercer día y con Emily aún en la mansión, Natalia tomó la decisión de empujar a Emily con los finos platos para finalmente hacer explotar a Arthur de la frustración y despedirla al fin. Y todo, repentinamente, comenzaba a funcionar de maravilla después de aquella decisión, pues el padre de Arthur había retrasado a propósito los encargos que su mismo hijo había hecho. Maldición, ¡La quería de vuelta! Aunque llevasen minutos sin verse, la quería con él, la extrañaba, la necesitaba… ¿Cómo era posible que hace tres días hayan compartido momentos lindos y únicos, y ahora, Emily se encontrara fuera?... Ahora le había llegado el momento de lamentarse.

Había sido un terco, un estúpido, un idiota. Se había dejado llevar por la ira del momento y había tomado decisiones de las cuales se arrepentía. Luego, una sensación parecida a la frustración lo invadió. Recordó lo poco hombre que se había comportado con ella al momento de verla en el suelo. No la ayudó, no le tendió una mano… Ahí estaba bien reflejado lo ''caballero'' que era… Ah si, otra cosa. Ya no tenía pareja para su propio evento. Genial, lo había arruinado. Era peor no tener a Emily junto a él en vez que faltaran elementos para el evento.

-No puedo traerla de vuelta- se contestó a él mismo- No aceptará volver… ¿Qué haré?- consultó mirando a Ludwig y Gilbert. Estos, al ver el rostro tan suplicante del Señor, se sintieron bastante incómodos, pero fue suficiente para que Gilbert tomara una decisión.

-Deja que mi hermano y yo lo arreglemos- posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y la otra sobre su pecho- La traeremos de vuelta. Kesese~.

-Yo también quiero ir- diji Arthur.

-Puede acompañarnos- el albino mostró esa sonrisa tan peculiar que poseía.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Arthur y bajaron la escalera. Les llamó la atención a Lovino y Feliciano lo muy apurados que iban. Segundos después tuvieron a aquel trío frente al portón, pidiéndoles que lo abrieran porque tenían que atender un asunto bastante importante.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Feliciano.

-Iremos a buscar a Emily- le contestó el albino con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Quiero ir!- se entusiasmó este.

-También yo- agregó Lovino.

-Supongo que mientras más seamos, mejor- dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo algo nervioso. Fue así que todos cruzaron el jardín y se hallaron fuera de la mansión.

-Señor, usted por allá y nosotros por acá. Dentro de media hora nos encontraremos aquí.- ordenó Gilbert. Arthur, no pendiente de la notable desigualdad en la repartición por parte del albino, ya que muchas ganas tenía de disculparse con Emily y decirle lo arrepentido que estaba, partió corriendo en busca de aquella chica. Todos los demás menos Gilbert, se preguntaban por qué había hecho que Arthur se fuese él solo.

-Tengo una asombrosa idea.

Les explicó en qué consistía: Ludwig sería quien se encargara realmente de buscar a los hermanos. Sabía, de todas maneras, que le tocaría la parte difícil del trabajo. Siempre era igual. Entonces, los demás se quedarían ''buscando'' por las cercanías. Cuando se encontraran nuevamente, después de media hora, le dirían a Arthur que no la habían encontrado y que Ludwig tuvo que atender asuntos pendientes del evento. Entonces así, Arthur creería que el caso con Emily estaba perdido, que no la vería nunca más. Y así, cuando la noche fuera cayendo, llegarían todos junto a Emily para darle una gran sorpresa al Señor.

-Es una idea genial, ¿No creen?... ¡Kesesese~!.

-¡Suena genial!- añadió Feliciano.

-Tonto- dijo Lovino- ¿No has pensado en cómo haremos para convencer a Emily de que venga a la fiesta?- Gilbert guardó silencio. Se había saltado ese pequeño detalle… Suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Te lo encargo Lud.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó molesto el alemán, pues siempre, SIEMPRE, desde que tenía memoria y hacían planes junto a su hermano, a Ludwig le tocaba la parte más pesada de todo. Pusieron el plan en marcha, no había tiempo que perder.

Lovino, Gilbert y Feliciano hacían como que buscaban por los alrededores. Arthur, no dejaba de correr de lado a lado, de calle en calle, desesperado, con la esperanza de encontrar a su chica, la cual, si daba con ella, no la dejaría ir nunca más… Y Ludwig, corría y corría.

-A la cuenta de tres, actuaremos natural- le susurró Alfred estando escondido detrás de un barril.

-Está bien- le respondió su hermana, que a su lado estaba. Ambos hermanos no se daban cuenta que en realidad, lo único que hacían parecer escondiéndose detrás de un barril cerca del puerto, era transformarlos en un par de sospechosos.

-¡Vamos!.

Emily y Alfred se colocaron de pie e intentaron actuar normal. La verdad es que lo que hacían, los alejaba más de su objetivo, pues Alfred miraba en todas las direcciones posibles, girando su cabeza de lado a lado para verificar que nadie estuviese observando. Su hermana, apegada a su brazo, hacía lo mismo, claro que con una mirada más temerosa, pues no estaba segura si el plan les iría a funcionar. Este consistía en subirse a un barco, cualquiera, y dejar el país. Claro, eran pobres, así que intentarían colarse entre medio de la gente para pasar desapercibidos.

Había un gran y ancho pedazo de madera el cual servía como plataforma para hacer subir a los pasajeros del puerto al barco. Este estaba bien afirmado, y no había riesgo de caerse. En ese momento intentaron apegarse a una pareja que parecía tener ya sus años. Tenían la esperanza de así hacerles creer a los que observaban, que ellos eran sus hijos, y quizás era su día de suerte, porque nadie les cuestionó nada al subirse. Emily y Alfred sólo querían reír una vez que pisaron ya el barco. La situación les provocaba gracia, y hasta emoción. Durante todo el viaje tendrían que estar escondiéndose de aquellos uniformados, pues ambos estaban de polizones, y no habían pagado antes el pasaje. Alfred esperaba que todo saliera bien. Ojalá el destino fuera bondadoso con ambos y les diera una oportunidad.

-¡Esperen!- gritó una voz- ¡Emily, Alfred, bajen!.

-Hermano, ¿oíste eso?- tiró de la ropa de Alfred para llamar su atención- Escuché nuestros nombres… ¡Nos descubrieron!.

-Escóndete- le ordenó su hermano, haciendo que Emily bajara hasta que los bordes el barco la cubrieran.

-¡Alfred, Emily!- insistía la voz.

-¿Qué haremos?- le consultaba Emily totalmente asustada y desesperada.

-Iremos a escondernos, sólo cálmate- quiso comprobar si la voz aquella era de algún uniformado que tenía que ver con el barco. Se asomó, muy lentamente, y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¡Es Ludwig!.

-¿Ludwig?- consultó extrañada a más no poder.

-¡Bajen! Ah, Señor, disculpe- llamó la atención de un funcionario del barco- Necesito subir, déjeme pasar.

-Lo siento Señor, el barco está a punto de zarpar.

-Por favor, se lo ruego- parecía desesperado.

-Señor, no podemos.

-¡Mis hijos subieron por error!- y al ver el rostro de aquel funcionario, el cual parecía haberse sorprendido por la razón y sin importarle o no que la respuesta a su petición fuera afirmativa, corrió hasta subir por aquella plataforma y llegar al barco. A Ludwig no se le había ocurrido mejor excusa que dar. Al menos tenía la suerte que Emily y Alfred, ambos eran rubios, como él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- consultó Alfred, bastante sorprendido.

-No pueden irse.

-No pensamos volver- refutó de inmediato la chica. Ese era el momento decisivo. El cerebro de Ludwig funcionaba y daba una buena excusa, o todo el esfuerzo se perdía.

-Les tenemos una fiesta de despedida. S-sólo seremos los sirvientes, olvídense del Señor- Ambos debían de ser muy inocentes, pues cayeron. Emily se sentía agradecida y hasta se había entusiasmado. Alfred sonrió, y ambos aceptaron bajar del barco.

-Vámonos hijos míos. Nunca más vuelvan a hacer algo así, ¿entendido?.

-Si padre- respondieron el par al momento de pasar al lado de aquel funcionario. Fue una pequeña escena que tuvieron que protagonizar sólo para tener más credibilidad.

-¿No la encontraron?- preguntó exhausto Arthur, intentando recuperar el aire.

-No Señor, buscamos por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella- se lamentó Gilbert.

-Intenté hacerla venir con pasta pero no funcionó…- dijo decepcionado y triste Feliciano. Arthur, al recibir todas esas malas respuestas, se quedó mirando al suelo, aún recuperando el aire. Ya estaba, todo había terminado. Quizás aquella era una lección de la vida para aprender a controlarse. Subió su cabeza nuevamente, y con una sonrisa triste, dijo:

-Gracias chicos- dio media vuelta y se retiró. Los tres que aún estaban afuera, esperaban angustiados a que Ludwig apareciera junto a Alfred y Emily.

-¿Seguro que tu hermano los traerá de vuelta?- los nervios y la angustia provocaron que Lovino realizara esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto. Mi hermano es casi tan asombroso como yo. Llegará junto a ellos, ya lo verás.

Habían pasado sólo segundos, pero para ellos eran horas horribles e interminables. Lo único que querían era ver tres figuras acercándose. ¿Era mucho pedir?.

-Vamos Lud, no me decepciones…- se decía a sí mismo el albino.

-No vendrán, ya se fueron- comentario pesimista por parte de Lovino.

-Vamos Lud, vamos Lud.

-Olvídalo… Ya está, están fuera-.

-¡Ahí vienen! Hehe~.

Tres figuras se veían a la distancia. Dos de hombros y una de mujer. Finalmente, el par de hermano había llegado. Gilbert, no soportando la emoción, corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo desesperado.

-¡Hermanooo!- dijo lloriqueando- ¡Eres tan asombroso como yo!.

-¡C-cálmate!- le gritó, y se dio cuenta que Emily los estaba mirando extraño. Al parecer la chica había captado algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Emily?.

-Hay algo extraño.

Ludwig y Gilbert se miraron, ambos nerviosos. No sabían qué responder, qué decir. Al parecer el plan había sido descubierto.

-¿Dónde está la fiesta?- preguntó con gracia. Ambos hermanos suspiraron aliviados, y Gilbert no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente a causa de ello.

-P-primero iremos a comprarte un vestido. Ya sabes, eres la invitada principal.

Emily pareció entusiasmarse con la idea, y así todos partieron, como grupo, a las grandes tiendas.

En el camino a Alfred le fue aclarado el plan, y consiguieron su aceptación para que este se llevara a cabo. Él ayudaría.

La tarde comenzó a caer. El cielo estaba casi despejado, pues habían algunas nubes las cuales cubrían este, aunque eran un maravilloso adorno, pues con al atardecer, las nubes se veían algo anaranjadas y algunas hasta de un leve color morado. La hora del baile comenzaba a acercarse, algunos invitados llegaban a la mansión, y un inglés en su habitación, desanimado, se arreglaba frente al espejo para ir a recibir a sus invitados. De verdad que no tenía ganas de nada… Ni una sonrisa falsa podía hacer… Si su chica, Emily, no estaba ahí, nada valía la pena…

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó mientras modelaba un vestido, al menos el número sesenta que pasaba por su cuerpo…

Cada uno de los hombres tenía al menos quince vestidos en sus manos, y la cara de aburridos era para retratarla. Emily era muy indecisa, y vestido que veía y le gustaba se lo pasaba a uno de sus acompañantes para luego probárselo. Fue cuando entonces, los cuatro hicieron un juramento: Nunca más acompañarían a Emily a comprarse vestidos.

-Lud, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Gilbert en un susurro.

-¡El baile está a punto de empezar!- exclamó este en susurro al ver la hora. Eran las ocho de la noche con cincuenta minutos.

-¿Y este~?- volvió a preguntarles la chica.

-Emily, este te queda- dijo Alfred tomando cualquier vestido de los que tenía para ayudarla a tomar una decisión y así pudiesen terminar más rápido.

-No, este- dijo Gilbert- Este es asombroso.

-Yo digo que este- dijo Feliciano.

-Supongo que este… -agregó bastante inseguro Lovino.

-Yo… Eh…- Ludwig no podía decidirse.

Al insistir y no recibir respuesta de la chica se la quedaron mirando. Se dieron cuenta que en verdad ella no los estaba tomando en cuenta, ya que tenía sus ojos fijos en una prenda. Eran un vestido blanco con adornos dorados. La parte de arriba, la del pecho, estaba bien marcada como dos colinas, las cuales en sus bordes tenían brillo dorado, y además, abajo tenían una tela para no mostrar demasiado en lo que respectaba la zona del pecho y cuello, después de todo, eran tiempos antiguos. Tenía unas pequeñas mangas las cuales no eran ajustadas, sino más bien algo infladas. El vestido era bastante ajustado en la zona de la cintura, dejando en claro la imagen femenina. Y la caída era simple, llena de adornos dorados, sobre todo abajo. Emily se acercó y en sus manos tomó aquella prenda. La observó durante algunos segundos, y entonces una sonrisa apareció.

-Quiero este.

Un suspiro lleno de alivio se escuchó por parte de todos los hombres que la acompañaban. Al fin Emily se decidía por un vestido, y hasta quizás podrían llegar a tiempo al baile.

Emily salió con el vestido puesto. Todos, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Emily, sonriendo algo avergonzada, preguntó qué opinaban.

-Hermana… Te ves hermosa- comentó Alfred casi al borde de las lágrimas. Le emocionaba que su hermana ya pareciera casi una adulta y además, se luciera como la más bella de las mujeres.

-Te ves bastante bien…- comentó Gilbert hasta quizás con rostro de pervertido, porque Alfred le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y volviera a la realidad.

-Te queda lindo Emily- dijo Feliciano.

-Te ves bien- agregó Lovino con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ludwig.

Ya, con todos los comentarios de aprobación escuchados, decidió que finalmente sería ese el vestido que usaría.

-Espera Emily- la detuvo Alfred, tomándola delicadamente del mentón con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un prendedor, el cual estaba adornado de pequeñas florecitas doradas y blancas. Colocó este con mucho cuidado a uno de los costados del rostro de Emily para que sostuviera algo de cabello en aquel lado. Terminando eso, Alfred retrocedió un paso y le sonrió.

Todo estaba listo. Emily con su traje, los hombres ya arreglados. Todo sonaba a que debían de ir a la fiesta de despedida.

-Emily, queremos que sea una sorpresa, así que te cubriremos los ojos y te guiaremos hasta llegar- Emily se emocionó con la idea, pues sonaba bastante divertido. Ya quería llegar y ver todo lo que habían preparado para ella.

Alfred, era quien la tenía tomada de una mano y que además le iba cubriendo los ojos con la otra. La mano libre de Emily era sostenida por Gilbert, y este al mismo tiempo, la suya libre, la dejó en la espalda de la chica para ayudarla a caminar. Los otros tres iban adelante, informando cuánto faltaba para llegar a la mansión. Claro, a través de señales.

-Sólo unos pasos más~- agregó Gilbert para producirle nervios.

-¡Queda poco!- dijo Alfred.

Emily cada vez sentía más y más nervios. Quería saber qué era lo que habían preparado. De qué se trataba la gran sorpresa. Qué encontraría ahí.

A medida que se acercaban sentía el ruido de la gente conversar y reír. Sonaba a multitud. ¿Tanta gente había en su fiesta de despedida?... ¡Si era así, sería inolvidable!. Una hermosa fiesta la cual disfrutaría junto a su gente, que a pesar no ser mucho el tiempo compartido, el cariño se había generado.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Gilbert- ¿Lista?.

-Lista.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!.

Todos los chicos desaparecieron dejando a Emily totalmente desconcertada en la entrada de la mansión. Reconoció, de inmediato y asustada, el lugar en dónde se encontraba, al igual que una voz que pareció decir su nombre…

-¿Emily?...

* * *

...¿Algo que decir, comentar, criticar, amenazar? (?) Por review~~ No sé si deba decirles, pero lo haré igual (?) ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULOOO. SÓLO QUEDA UNO MÁS... La verdad me da pena -llora (?)- Pero bueno, todo tiene su fin u.u

Nos vemos la próxima semana ;w; Será nuestra última vez 1313 (?)

Adiós~ 3


	11. Verdad, perdón y felicidad

¡Hooooola a todos por última veez! ;AAAA; -sufre y sufre- Llegó el día señores... ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!. Espero que les guste :3 Y sin más bla bla penoso, porque si, quiero llorar (?) Los dejo con el cap.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero todas las tortas del mundo, sí.**

¡Ahí va!.

* * *

…

Todos los chicos desaparecieron dejando a Emily totalmente desconcertada en la entrada de la mansión. Reconoció, asustada, el lugar en dónde se encontraba, al igual que una voz que pareció decir su nombre…

-¿Emily?...

No hizo falta que sus ojos intentaran localizar a aquella persona que había dicho su nombre, pues la voz pudo identificarla de inmediato. Se trataba de Arthur, cómo confundirla.

Al ver que Arthur intentaba evadir a toda las personas que en su camino se cruzaban para acercarse a ella, Emily tomó la parte de debajo de su vestido para poder levantarla un poco y así, correr y escapar. No quería ver a Arthur, no quería oír disculpas ni explicaciones. Todo había quedado muy claro en el momento en el cual la despidió.

Arthur no se había imaginado, por ninguna razón del mundo, que vería a Emily, su chica, su ángel… En el baile. Fue tanta la sorpresa, tanta la impresión y la felicidad que experimentó al notar su presencia, que sus labios se separaron, y sus ojos, muy abiertos, la miraban. No la veía hace unas horas, pero para él habían sido días, días muy aburridos sin su presencia. Decidió ir de inmediato en su búsqueda, pero cuando así fue, notó que la chica tenía intenciones de huir. No se sorprendió por aquello, más bien lo esperaba. Aún así, quería hablar con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella. Rogarle que lo escuchara y pedirle perdón por su estúpida y cobarde conducta.

Fue así que cuando la alcanzó, la tomó de un brazo para poder retenerla.

-Emily, por favor- la chica se giró bastante molesta, intentando zafarse- Escúchame.

-Suéltame- pidió esta, manteniendo la resistencia para conseguir su libertad.

-Por favor- insistió por última vez y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle el otro brazo, y así, poder lograr que las posibilidades de escape de la chica disminuyeran. Le rogó y la miró, con tanta lástima, que la muchacha no pudo evitar tener sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba enojada, sí, pero al mismo tiempo Arthur se mostraba arrepentido… Muy arrepentido. Y eso no podía evitar causarle algo de tristeza. Fue por eso que sus intentos de liberación cesaron, y cerró sus ojos para dar un suspiro, calmarse, y darle una oportunidad para ser escuchado. Abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a los contrarios, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

Arthur ya daba la situación por perdida. Incluso, había esperado hasta un grito de la chica el cual le dejase bien en claro que ya no quería verlo, pero no. La chica le dio una oportunidad, una posibilidad de explicarse, y eso, la verdad, no lo había tomado en cuenta ni aunque ocurriese un milagro, por lo cual, cuando llegó su momento de hablar, sus nervios le jugaron en contra. No sabía cómo empezar, y al momento en que parecía que diría algo, callaba, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

-Y-yo…- suspiró.- Sé que fui un tonto y la verdad lo siento. No vi todo lo que sucedió y hace algunas horas me dijeron que Natalia fue quien te empujó…

El inglés fue interrumpido por la abrupta separación que causó entre ellos el padre al entrometerse. Mantuvo a Emily tomada de un brazo, mientras que Natalia, por detrás, sostenía firmemente a Arthur para que no interviniera.

-Hijo, ¿no se supone que a ésta- y zamarreo algo bruto el brazo de Emily, haciendo enfoque a que a ella se quería referir- la habías despedido ya?.

-Suéltala- respondió- Y no la toques.

-Ya te dije, Arthur- hizo una pausa el padre, sonriendo relajado y de medio lado- No quiero que tengas contacto con gente inferior a nosotros. Los ricos no deben hablar con los ladrones- explicaba tranquilo este, hasta que Emily, pillándolo desprevenido, logró zafarse y darle un bruto empujón.

-No somos ladrones- dijo manteniéndole la mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando también defender al mismo tiempo a su padre, quien si había robado, lo había hecho por salvarlos de la miseria en que vivían.

-No me toques, rata- su labio superior se levantó a causa de lo molesto que estaba.

-¡No le digas así!- exclamó furioso Arthur mientras intentaba zafarse, pero era increíble la fuerza que poseía Natalia, tanto así, que como Arthur no se quedaba tranquilo, lo retuvo con más fuerza, a tal punto de causarle dolor. Esperaba Natalia que así el inglés dejara de moverse.

-Al parecer no fue suficiente con haber matado a tu padre- la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida tras escuchar aquello- Eliminaré a todas las ratas si es necesario. No quiero que mi hijo mantenga contacto con esas cosas.

Se mantuvo unos segundos así, totalmente sorprendida y anonadada, sin saber qué palabra decir ni qué hacer... Así que había sido ese Señor, el padre de Arthur quien le había quitado la vida a su padre… La tristeza la arremetió nuevamente, pero esta vez se vio mezclada con ira, mucha ira, ocupando esta el primer lugar. Fue por esto que aunque teniendo sus ojos acompañados de lágrimas, lo empujó, aunque más que un empujón buscó el golpe contra aquel hombre. Este, mirándola indiferente, alzó su mano y con ella tomó bastante velocidad hasta llegar a su objetivo. Arthur no lo aguantó. Simplemente no pudo. No pudo aguantar el ver cómo su padre le había dado una bofetada a Emily. Esta, también sorprendida y levemente asustada, se dirigió su mano a la zona que había sido golpeada.

-Te lo dije- agregó el padre con cierto asco al mirarla- No soporto a los pobres y menos a los ladrones.

-Vete de aquí- pidió Arthur bastante enojado tomando por la camisa a su padre, llegando al punto de levantarlo cuando por fin pudo zafarse de Natalia- Vete y no vuelvas, maldito.

El padre estaba sorprendido con el comportamiento de su hijo… No lo entendía, el padre sólo quería lo mejor para él: Una vida fuera de ladrones y gente sucia.

Natalia no alcanzó a atrapar a Emily para impedir que esta se entrometiera con Arthur y su padre, pues Ludwig la detuvo y posteriormente la ''arrestó'' para que no se siguiera interponiendo entre Arthur y Emily. Otros guardias acudieron a la escena gracias a una seña de Arthur, y fue así cómo el padre y la hija se vieron expulsados para siempre de la mansión.

No podía creer, Arthur, que su padre se hubiese convertido en una bestia, en un maldito y vil criminal. Le daba hasta vergüenza y rabia pensar que era hijo de tal Señor, pero, dejando eso de lado, lo que ahora importaba era Emily, por lo que fue a acudirla de inmediato.

La vio, tan asustada, con sus ojos llenos lágrimas, la mirada perdida… Se sintió inútil. No fue capaz de defenderla cuando lo necesitó, y fue poco, más bien nada caballero cuando la despidió. Ya no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, si es que tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-Emily… -la chica no respondía.- ¿Estás bien?- la tomó del mentón para buscar su mirada, y además, verificar la mejilla que había sido golpeada, confirmando que poseía un color más rojizo que la normal. Pasó el dorso de su mano muy despacio y delicado por la fina y suave piel de la chica, encontrando esto como lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento.

-Lo lamento Emily… -dijo después de un suspiro- Soy inútil…

-Abrázame- pidió Emily con una suave y débil voz, y antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se encontraba abrazándolo, y dejando salir su reprimido llanto. Arthur le correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose acongojado por toda la situación, y es que daría lo que fuera por saber cómo calmar a la chica y hacerla sonreír nuevamente… De momento sólo se le ocurrió consolarla, acariciar muy suavemente su cabeza e intentar que dejara el llanto.

-Ya Emily, está bien…- decía con voz dulce el inglés- Todo está bien ahora.- En ese momento supo que él y nadie más tenía el deber de consolarla y hacerla sonreír. Dejó el abrazo para con sus manos tomarla del rostro y secarle las lágrimas de sus ojos muy cuidadosamente con sus pulgares. Mientras, aprovechó de observarla. Esas finas y tan delicadas facciones suyas… Parecía que hubiesen sido talladas por el mejor de los escultores. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo. Sus labios, únicos y puros. Se quedó embobado mirándola, tanto así, que no supo si fueron minutos u horas las cuales se quedó en plena contemplación.

Cuando oyó la música que de la mansión provenía, volvió en sí. Le sonrió leve a la chica, y Emily dando un leve suspiro, se la devolvió. Arthur tomó su mano, y mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó:

-¿Bailemos?- sólo ellos dos solos, en el patio, y en la inmensidad de la noche. La chica se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente divertida después de aquel gesto. Arthur rió también, y tomando aquello como afirmación, acercó a sus labios el dorso de la mano contraria, depositando allí con suave y casto beso.

Emily no supo por qué, pero al momento en que Arthur besó su mano, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. No tenía idea de cuánto le había gustado aquel gesto que el inglés tuvo con ella, y es más, hasta quería que se repitiera. Ya se lo mencionaría cuando terminaran de bailar.

Empezó a sonar un vals, el cual estaba compuesto de varios instrumentos los que hacían deleitar a cuan oído escuchara, pues se lograba una melodía y un encaje perfecto en los sonidos.

La pareja de baile se presentó en la pista imaginaria. Arthur pidió la mano de Emily, y esta se la entregó. Hizo que el brazo de Emily y el suyo se alzaran para lograr la típica postura del vals. Arthur, con su mano libre, rodeó con cuidado la cintura de la chica, y esta, con la mano que le quedaba, la posó sobre un de los brazos de Arthur. Ambos se miraban. Arthur, ya sintiéndose más seguro. Emily, algo avergonzada. Fue así que comenzaron a bailar, pero no tardaron en detenerlo, pues Arthur, al inicio del baile se dio cuenta que Emily no sabía bailar. Rió por esto Arthur, y Emily le dijo que no se burlara. Intentó el inglés darle algunas lecciones, pero se escuchó a Emily al menos unas diez veces pedir perdón. Después de tantas veces, la situación se tornó hasta divertida. No podían ambos dejar de reír y divertirse por las equivocaciones que cometía la menor.

No se dieron cuenta que habían pasado horas y horas bailando, y que al menos habían sido unas doce canciones como mínimo. Ya la última fue más íntima, más cercana. Se encontraban ambos muy abrazados el uno con el otro. Emily, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur, y este, apegando sus labios, apenas, a los cabellos de ella. Fue así, que cuando parte del grupo cejotas quiso asomarse, pudieron comprobar que todo estaba bajo control. No pudieron presenciar la pelea, pues ni se habían atrevido a asomarse para no ser descubiertos por Emily, y que esta les golpeara a todos por lo menos unas tres veces por haberla engañado. Al final de cuentas, todo salió bien.

-Se ven lindos los dos~- comentó contento Feliciano, a lo que su hermano sólo sonrió. Alfred, entre feliz y enojado miraba de vez en cuando la escena. Aún le costaba aceptar que su hermana estaba convirtiéndose en adulta y que otro individuo quería estar con ella. Gilbert observaba resignado y de brazos cruzados. No se lo había contado a nadie, pero algunas sensaciones extrañas había experimentado con Emily. Y ahora, que observaba la escena, no podía hacer más que aceptarlo.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- le preguntó Arthur.

-Hmmm…- pareció dudarlo la chica, mirándolo divertida e intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pues quería hacerse la seria.- Quizás tengas que hacer algunas cosas antes- levantó sus cejas esta, y ahí supo Arthur que de seguro serían cosas para nada buenas…

-Tengo muchas ideas- añadió animada la chica, y sin embargo, a Arthur le daba igual… Si tenía que hacer el ridículo en medio de la calle lo haría. Si tenía que acompañarla a una tienda a comprarse ropa, también lo haría, pero, si de esta forma lograba hacerla sonreír, lo demás no importaba.

Pasaron así, días, meses, años.

Algunos años después, el mismo caos se seguía viviendo en la mansión Kirkland, pero ahora de una forma diferente.

Alfred, desesperado estaba en el primer piso. Era la primera vez que vivía una experiencia así, y no dejaba de mirar el reloj.

-Maldición, estamos atrasados- comentó algo desesperado.

-¿Por qué Emily tarda tanto?- preguntó Feliciano.

-Lo mejor sería que fueran a echar un vistazo- aconsejó Lovino, logrando que Alfred tuviese la voluntad de subir y averiguar qué pasaba.

Subió las escaleras Alfred y tocó la puerta en donde se supone que estaba Emily. Este, al no recibir respuesta se asustó. Abrió la puerta sin tener el consentimiento, y fue ahí que Emily se dejó ver bastante natural, como siempre, sin muchos arreglos, pero con un gran y bello vestido blanco.

-T-te ves hermosa hermana…

-Estoy nerviosa…- comentó algo avergonzada esta, y fue cuando Alfred reaccionó.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!.

* * *

...¿Y? uwu ¿Comentarios, amenazas, despedidas, cartas de amor 1313 (?)? Por review~ Oh, no pensé que llegaría tan rápido el día de despedirse xD Pero quiero decirles, a las únicas dos que han leído esto -no sé si alguien más- que la verdad ustedes fueron las que me animaron a seguir esto. Si no fuera por ustedes, dejo este trabajo botado y bueno, que quede a imaginación, pero sus reviews me sirvieron de mucha ayuda y ganas para seguir y terminar esto :D Gracias, una vez más, a las dos 3 Las llevaré siempre en mi kokoro porque las amo -uy qué gay.

Y eso c: Decir que bueno, gracias a los que me ayudaron con ideas para escribir esto -sobre todo a mi amiga xD- que cada vez que venía un nuevo capítulo recurría a ella para ideas y continuación.

Una vez más -por tercera, creo (?)- ¡Gracias a todos! c: Y a los que les gusta esta pareja, quizás, en algunos meses más, me den las ganas de escribir otro fic de estos dos. Ya tengo ideas 1313.

Ah si, una última cosa. A ustedes, mis niñas, que leyeron el fic 1313 les daré una opción que más bien es regalo... Puedo hacer un extra si quieren, y se va a tratar de lo que me pidan xDDD No sé, del primer beso o algo así, ¡Lo que deseen! :D Es un pequeño regalito de mi parte por siempre ser constantes en leer uwu

Ahora sí, adiós, hasta pronto quizás! :DDD


End file.
